Hidden Tears
by S2animeluverS2
Summary: Kikyo is the loveable and sophisticated twin, while Kagome is the plain and quiet one. What happens when Kagome gets close to someone unexpected……… like Kikyo’s boyfriend?(AN:They're kinda OOC.)
1. Emotionless Eyes

Hidden Tears

Summary: Kikyo is the loveable and sophisticated twin, while Kagome is the plain and quiet one. What happens when Kagome gets close to someone unexpected……… like Kikyo's boyfriend?

A/N: Okay! This was a story I was planning on writing way before Truth or Dare. But I'm not sure if it's good. Anyways, This is not a Kikyo/Inu fic. I do not write that pairing. I repeat, I do not write that kind of pairing. So it's going to be a Inu/Kag fic.

Please enjoy this story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Emotionless Eyes

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at this dress!" six year-old, Kikyo cried out, pointing to a pink, frilly dress at the shopping center.

"Oh, my! That is such a gorgeous dress. I'm sure you'd look just like a princess in it," her mom said, smiling. "Let's go get it for you."

Ms. Higurashi went up to the cashier and asked about the dress. She bought the dress and handed it to Kikyo. Kikyo smiled gratefully at her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Wowwey! Mommy! Look at that dress! Don't you think it looks prettyful?" Kagome asked. Kagome and Kikyo were fraternal twins. They both looked alike, but they had completely different personalities. Kagome was mostly the quiet type, someone who kept to herself. Kikyo was an outgoing energetic twin.

"Now, now, Kagome. I've already bought this dress for your dear sister. Maybe next time I'll buy it for you. We're…in a hurry. You see…mommy has a appointment today." Ms. Higurashi said hesitating. Kikyo looked at Kagome with sympathy. Kagome only stared back at her mother with a hurt expression. Not seeing the hurt expression on Kagome's face, Ms. Higurashi took Kikyo's hands and walked away with Kagome trailing behind.

* * *

Sixteen year-old Kagome slowly woke up. She sat up in her bed looking around her surroundings. There she was in an empty room. Nothing was in her room except for a desk, chair, lamp, bed, mirror, and a dresser. She yawned as she quickly got out of bed and got ready for school. She changed into her green uniform and quickly brushed her teeth.

She quietly walked down stairs and saw her mother cooking some eggs.

"Kagome, please help me finish cooking these eggs. Get one ready for Kikyo when she comes down." Ms. Higurashi ordered.

"Yes, mother." Kagome said. Her mother walked out of the kitchen. As she walked out, Kagome saw Kikyo come down from the stairs.

"Good morning, Kagome!" Kikyo said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Kagome said emotionlessly. Kikyo saw Kagome cooking an extra egg.

"Oh, you don't need to help me cook my breakfast. I'll do it myself." Kikyo said quickly.

"No, no. Mother told me to help you." Kagome said as she continued to cook. "Anyways, it's done."

Kikyo took the plate from Kagome and set it down on the table.

"Thanks." Kikyo said gratefully.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome said quietly. She took her own breakfast and set it onto the table.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell mom that Inu yasha is coming today." Kikyo said as she lightly slapped her forehead.

"You mean your new boyfriend?" Kagome asked as she looked up.

"Yup. We're going to have a study date right after school." Kikyo explained as she finished her breakfast. She went to the sink and rinsed her plate.

"We'll, I'm going to head to school now. I have an early cheerleading meeting today." Kikyo said as she picked up her belongings and walked out of the kitchen.

Kagome heard the muffled sound of Kikyo and her mother's voices, and then heard the front door slam shut. She sighed and went upstairs and into her empty room. Even though it was still a little early, she grabbed her pack and headed out the door. There was nothing to do in the house but sit around.

She walked back down the stairs and hurried out the door.

"I'm going now." Kagome said quietly to her mother.

Ms. Higurashi nodded and returned back to her work.

Everyday, everyday was like that. There was always no conversation between her mother and herself. They never had a decent talk. They only talked when Ms. Higurashi wanted Kagome to help her with something.

Kagome sighed. She walked silently. The birds chirped in their usual singsong chirps. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, shining brightly, making the day even more beautiful.

As she entered the school grounds, and saw Kikyo doing her usual cheer routines. She was known as the most popular girl in the school because of all the cheerfulness and beauty she had, always so sophisticated and outgoing.

Kagome quickly walked through the hallway alone. Every body was chatting with excitement. Friends were discussing boy problems and gossiping. Kagome stopped and stood there. She was alone.She had no friends, except for Sango and her own sister. But Kikyo was always hanging out with the popular kids, people who didn't like Kagome because of the emptiness she showed. There were never any emotions shown on her face. It never showed embarrassment, laughter, happiness, annoyance, and sadness. The treatment she got from her mother was very common. She got use to it ever since she was born. It was obvious to everyone that her mother treasured Kikyo the most.

School was the same as usual. Nothing exciting happened.

* * *

Kagome waited outside the school entrance for Kikyo. Like any other day, Kikyo was talking to her friends. The talks they had together seemed endless. Finally, Kikyo broke away and walked out the doors. They greeted each other. 

As Kagome started to walk off, Kikyo grabbed her arms. "Wait. We still need to wait for Inu yasha, remember? He's walking home with us."

"Oh, sorry," Kagome said quietly. "I forgot."

A couple minutes later, a boy with long, silvery-white hair appeared. "Hey, Kikyo! Sorry I'm late." For the first time, he noticed Kagome standing there, too, and greeted her awkwardly. "So…is she your twin or something?"

"Yeah, that would be Kagome." Kikyo nodded. She turned towards Kagome and introduced her. "Kagome? This is Inu yasha. I don't think you guys have ever met…" Obviously Kagome and Inu yasha had never met. Popular kids never talked to her.

Kagome walked beside Kikyo and silently stared ahead. Kikyo was chatting nonstop as usual. Inu yasha stole a quick glance at Kagome's direction. He saw the emptiness, the emptiness in her eyes. He looked back at Kikyo and saw the cheerfulness filled inside of her.

Kagome turned her head to the other direction across the street. She saw Miroku and Sango walking together laughing. Sango looked up and noticed Kagome there and waved. Kagome only nodded and turned back.

As they entered the shrine, Ms. Higurashi greeted Kikyo. "Why hello Kikyo! Welcome back. Is this your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He's Inu yasha. Inu yasha, that's my mother." Kikyo said introducing them. Inu yasha bowed in a polite way.

"Hi, Ms. Higurashi. Um…very nice to meet you." Inu yasha said. Kagome stared at her mother.

Ms. Higurashi looked up and saw Kagome. She awkwardly said, "Welcome back…Kagome."

Kagome was surprised with her mother, but she was hurt as well. She was hurt because of her mother's actions. Kagome knew her mother was only greeting her because of Inu yasha. She wanted Inu yasha to think that she treated her children the same way any other parents would.

Kagome stared at her mother. Inu yasha and Kikyo looked at Kagome, Kagome walked away up to her room without saying anything back to her mother.

"Um, dear, why don't you two go in Kikyo's room and study there? It's big and spacey. I'll go bring some food in." Ms. Higurashi said smiling at Inu yasha.

"Thanks." Inu yasha said as he and Kikyo went up the stairs. Kikyo showed Inu yasha around the house. Then came Kagome's bedroom. Her door was opened a crack.

"That's Kagome's room." Kikyo said. She knocked on the door three times. "Kagome? Can I come in for a second? I have to go get something."

"Sure." Kagome said. She went to the door and opened it for Kikyo and walked back onto the floor studying her textbook.

Kikyo went into the bathroom to get something as Inu yasha stood at the doorway examining the room. It looked so bare, so uninviting.

"Not much is it?" Kagome said quietly.

Inu yasha looked up. "What?"

"I know you're thinking how empty this room is. It's normal. I mean it's not like I should deserve a room like Kikyo's. My mother says this room suits me, I'm empty, this room's empty. We fit together like a whole." Kagome said looking down onto the floor. She played with the strings that stuck out hanging on her blanket.

"Um, I really didn't mean anything bad." Inu yasha said uncertainly.

"No, I know, I'm sorry, I was just blabbing some business that meant nothing. Never mind what I said." Kagome said, as Kikyo sauntered out of the bathroom.

"Found my comb! Sorry, Inu yasha, I was just trying to find the comb that I lost from yesterday. I really need to comb my hair." Kikyo explained. "I didn't comb it ever since this morning!"

"Your hair looks the same as always!" Inu yasha teased. He ruffled Kikyo's hair as she squealed. They both exited the room, filled with laughter and happiness, while Kagome stared after them. They were such a happy couple.

Ms. Higurashi hummed as she past Kagome's door holding a tray of snacks. She walked back to Kagome's opened door.

"Kagome, I told you thousands of times to close your door when people are here!" Ms. Higurashi said exasperated.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. She knew exactly why her mother wanted her to close her door. She didn't want people to know how much she favored Kikyo over Kagome. It was obvious, very obvious.

"If you're sorry, why aren't you closing the door? Close it before I do it." Ms. Higurashi said harshly.

"Oh, okay." Kagome said quietly as she walked up to her door and closed it. She sighed and leaned on the door.

'Why should I even be born? It's not like I'm going to be living a happy life. My life is so empty. I feel empty. I AM empty!' Kagome thought miserably.

A life, full of emptiness…

It was like many pieces of puzzle pieces are missing to fill up an unfinished life.

But how do you gain those pieces back?

* * *

A/N: Alrighty! That's for this story! I hope it's good! I worked until 1:05 doing this! Well, I did start at 11 some, but still! I worked hard. Anyways, please review and tell me what I need to fix or what I need to take out. 


	2. My New Best Friend

Hidden Tears

Summary: Kikyo is the loveable and sophisticated twin, while Kagome is the plain and quiet one. What happens when Kagome gets close to someone unexpected……… like Kikyo's boyfriend?

A/N: This is not going to be a kik/inu story! I hate that pairing, I hate it sooooo much that I can't wait till I see the end of her. Grrr……..ROAR ;

* * *

Chapter 2: My New Best Friend

"Alright, let's do it." Kikyo said as she pulled out a textbook from her pack.

"Yeah…" Inu yasha said as he sat down on Kikyo's bed bouncing up and down. He looked around. There in the center of the room stood an old-fashioned four-poster canopy bed. The wood was dark and polished. There were a variety of crystals displayed on top of her drawers.

The door of Kikyo's walk in closet stood opened and Inu yasha could see tons of delicate and beautiful dresses that hung from their hangers.

"So! Here, let's start with math." Kikyo said. She handed Inu yasha the textbook and he flipped to the right page. They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kikyo called out.

Kikyo's mom appeared at the doorway, holding a tray. "Here's some strawberry covered chocolate. If you want some drinks, just holler and I'll get it," Ms. Higurashi said as she gave them a smile.

"Thanks, mom!" Kikyo said.

"Yeah, thanks," Inu yasha echoed.

Ms. Higurashi walked out and started towards the stairs. She passed Kagome's room on the way, and shouted through the shut door, "Kagome! If you want something to eat, just come on down. There's some snacks in the kitchen cabinet."

"All right," Kagome replied sullenly.

* * *

Kagome left early the next morning to school. Kikyo woke up later than her, as usual. Inu yasha was going to pick her up to school.

At home, Kikyo just finished her breakfast when Inu yasha arrived 15 minutes later. Kikyo quickly kissed her mom good-bye and followed Inu yasha towards his red Mercedes.

They caught up with Kagome a few minutes later.

"Hey, isn't that Kagome up there?" Inu yasha asked. Kikyo looked up and saw a girl with a green uniform, walking at a slow pace.

Kikyo nodded. "Let me see if she wants a lift…" When they caught up to Kagome, Inu yasha slowed his car down. "Hey, Kagome! Do you want a ride?" Kagome, startled, turned around and glanced at them tentatively. "Inu yasha won't mind, if that's bothering you," Kikyo said.

"Um… Okay." Slowly, Kagome dragged herself over and gave them a half-hearted smile. "Thanks."

Kagome sat in the back seat, unaware of the conversation that was going on between Inu yasha and Kikyo. She just sat there, staring straight ahead. When they got to the school parking lot, Kagome got out of the car and thanked Inu yasha again. Before anyone said anything else, she disappeared inside the building.

"So, Kagome! Who's that hottie over there?" Sango chirped as she caught up with Kagome.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Kikyo's boyfriend." Kagome answered quietly.

"Oh. You know, I always wondered why Kikyo gets all the guys, while you don't. I mean you guys look exactly the same. Well, almost. But still!" Sango exclaimed.

"Because I'm emotionless. I'm empty. Kikyo's filled with laughter, joy, and beauty. People see all the good qualities in her. Nothing in me, I'm like an empty bottle," Kagome answered looking down onto the floor as if she recited that over and over again.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that. You aren't like an empty bottle. You just like keeping to yourself. There's nothing wrong with that. You can be a cheerful girl just like Kikyo if you wanted to," Sango said gently.

Kagome stared at Sango. She sighed, "I don't think so."

Sango had difficult times in her childhood days, as well. Her family had died from an accident when she was small and was left alone in the house. She had no other relatives to take her in, so she was adopted to a nice couple, who couldn't get a child.

"Oh come on, Kagome, stop being so negative. I know how you feel, because I've been through that before. You shouldn't leave your feelings bottled up in yourself. You should talk to me about your family and anything else with me. I'm always going to be there with you. You know that don't you? It's always okay to cry," Sango said. "Everyone will know what a bright girl you are, if you'd just let them."

Kagome looked at Sango sadly. "Thanks, Sango. You're the only one who actually understands how I feel."

Moments later, Kagome walked into her English class right as he tardy bell rang. She quickly slipped into her seat.

"All right, class. I want you all to take out the writing assignment you had for homework last night," Mr. Arakida instructed. "You will all come up one by one, presenting it in front of the entire class."

Kagome listened to her classmates' poems they wrote with a blank expression on her face. When it was finally her turn, she stood up and walked up to the front.

She read her poem aloud with the same expression on her face:

Today I met a new great friend

Who knew me right away.

It was funny how she understood

All I had to say.

She listened to my problems

She listened to my dreams.

We talked about love and life

She'd been there, too, it seems.

I never once felt judged by her

She knew just how I felt.

She seemed to just accept me

And all the problems I'd been dealt.

She didn't interrupt me

Or need to have her say.

She just listened very patiently

And didn't go away.

I wanted her to understand

How much this meant to me.

But as I went to hug her,

Something startled me.

I put my arms in front of me

And went to pull her nearer.

And realized that my new best friend,

Was nothing but a mirror.

(A/N: It's a poem retold by Kimberly Kirberger. I thought it was a great poem that fit the story well.)

* * *

"Bye!" Kikyo said as she waved to her friends. Kikyo and Kagome walked side by side next to each other exiting the school grounds.

"Um, so! What did you do for school today?" Kikyo said hesitantly trying to get a conversation going on.

"Nothing much…" Kagome said looking the other way.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to be having another cheerleading practice early in the morning tomorrow. I can't believe we are going to make to the nationals!" Kikyo said happily.

"Yeah. Congratulations," Kagome said expressionlessly.

"Yeah." Kikyo said. She looked at Kagome and tipped her head back a little, "Um, Kagome? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Kagome said.

They entered their house as their mother walked down the stairs holding the laundry basket.

"Welcome home, Kikyo!" Ms. Higurashi said smiling. "…And you too Kagome."

"Hi, mom," Kikyo walked up the stairs and added, "I have an early cheerleading practice tomorrow, so can you wash my uniform?"

"Said and done," Ms. Higurashi said smiling as she pulled her cheerleading outfit out from the pile of clothes, "Oh, by the way, Kagome, help me fold these up."

"Alright," Kagome said. She had always obeyed her mom's orders. The phone rang as Kagome walked into the kitchen to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kikyo?" a guy's voice asked from the other end.

"Um, I'll go get her." Kagome said. 'Figures,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Every time the phone rings, it's for Kikyo. It's rarely ever for me.' She quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on Kikyo's bedroom door three times.

"Yeah?" Kikyo asked from the other side of the bedroom.

"Phone," Kagome said. Kikyo opened the door as she took the cordless phone from Kagome's hands.

"Thanks," Kikyo said and closed the door gently, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kikyo. It's me, Inu yasha."

"Oh! Hey!" Kikyo said gleefully. She was happy to hear from him, "What's up?" She flopped onto her bed and laid her head on her pillow.

"I was bored. Wanted to call SOMEONE. I didn't know what to do," Inu yasha said bored.

"Oh, gosh. I have a little bit more of homework to do, so maybe later we can go out and grab a bite?" Kikyo asked.

"Sure, I don't care. Do you need any help on your homework? I can help you so we can got out earlier," Inu yasha said.

"Desperate are we?" Kikyo giggled.

"I just want to get away from this house. I wish I had a huge project. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am. There's absolutely nothing to do around here," Inu yasha said with a sigh.

"Hmm, why don't you come over right now? You can help me with my homework. I need help anyways," Kikyo suggested.

"Sure!" Inu yasha said.

"Alright! I'll see you then." Kikyo said laughing lightly.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kikyo pushed the off button and walked out of her door down the stairs until she was in the kitchen to put the phone onto it's right place.

"Who was that?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Inu yasha," Kikyo answered.

"Ah. He's a sweet one isn't he? Better not lose that one. Not to mention, he is good looking." Ms. Higurashi said teasing.

"Mom!" Kikyo whined.

"I was just kidding!" Ms. Higurashi said laughing.

"Oh, yeah. I just invited Inu yasha over so he could help me out a little on homework and then we're going to go out for a while. Is that okay?" Kikyo asked.

"Of course. Anything for my dear daughter," Ms. Higurashi went to the sink and began washing the vegetables for dinner.

The doorbell rang just a second after. Kikyo rushed to the doorway and saw Inu yasha standing there looking as hot as ever. He was wearing a red T-shirt with black jean pants. (A/N: Bah, I hate describing guy's clothes! I can't describe!)

"Hi!" Kikyo said.

"Yo," Inu yasha answered back and walked in, "Let's work!"

* * *

"I'm stuck," Kagome muttered. She twirled her pencil around and around. She had been stuck on the same math problem for a long time. From the other side, Kagome could hear Inu yasha and Kikyo laughing and enjoying their time.

"I have to stay in this bedroom, doing nothing but sit around and stare at this empty room all day. Joy," Kagome said with sarcasm dripping in her tone.

She sighed and decided to go downstairs in the living room, where she could work on her math homework and watch TV at the same time. As she opened the door she bumped into someone. Her textbook slipped from her hand and landed on the floor along with her notebook and pouch.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Inu yasha said. He bent down and helped Kagome pick up her books.

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I've got it." Kagome said as she quickly gathered her things.

* * *

A/N: Mmkk, so, er…I guess that's all. -- I dunno what to say, but hopefully you at least enjoyed this. 


	3. A Friend in Need

Hidden Tears

Summary: Kikyo is the loveable and sophisticated twin, while Kagome is the plain and quiet one. What happens when Kagome gets close to someone unexpected……… like Kikyo's boyfriend?'

A/N: I know some of you said that Kikyo isn't that nice……….but in here, she's gonna be.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Friend in Need

" No, no……… I've got it," Kagome said quickly and took the books from Inu yasha's hands. She gave him a little bow and rushed down the stairs.

Inu yasha stared at Kagome strangely and just shrugged.

" Inu yasha! While you're out there, do you mind if you help me get a cup of water?" Inu yasha heard Kikyo shout from the bedroom.

" Sure!" He called back and headed down the stairs. As he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Kagome working on the countertop. Her forehead was wrinkled in concentration. She tapped her pencil on the countertop and squinted at the problem hard.

" God…I can't get this problem!" Kagome sighed in exasperation.

Inu yasha walked pass Kagome and went to the cupboard. Kagome raised her head and looked at Inu yasha.

" Oh, hi," Kagome said quietly.

"Um, if you don't mind, Kikyo told me to get her a cup of water…and I don't know where you keep all the cups," Inu yasha said slowly. Kagome pointed to the cupboard next to the one he opened.

"And the water is over there," Kagome said almost whispering. She pointed to another object.

" Er, thanks," Inu yasha said gratefully. "Oh, and if you need help on any problems… I'll gladly help you…"

That took Kagome in surprise. She looked at Inu yasha as if he were from another world. She bit her lips. "You sure?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll help you on that problem right away, but let me get this to your sis first," Inu yasha said and headed up the stairs with a cup of water in his hand. Kagome heard Inu yasha's muffled voice as he talked to Kikyo. Then, she heard his footsteps coming down the stairs.

" So, which problem was it?" Inu yasha asked when he came down from the bedroom. He sat onto the stool next to Kagome. Kagome pointed to the problem in her book as Inu yasha explained it to her clearly.

" Oh, thanks," Kagome said gratefully. Inu yasha just stared into those emotionless eyes she had.

" No problem. If you need any more help. Just ask me. I'll be glad to help you out…" Inu yasha said and hurried up the stairs to meet with Kikyo.

" Right…"

* * *

" You helped Kagome with her homework? How sweet," Kikyo said the next day. Inu yasha had come to pick her up and drove her to school for morning cheer practice.

" Well, she was stuck on a problem. Might as well help her," Inu yasha said as he stared at the road.

" So, I was wondering…can you help me out with something?" Kikyo asked nervously.

" Sure. I'll help you with anything. I guess," Inu yasha smiled.

" Oh thank you. I was nervous that you wouldn't because what I'm going to ask you might bump into your extra time," Kikyo said relieved.

" It's okay. So what was it that you wanted me to help you on?" Inu yasha asked. He heard Kikyo shifting in the seat.

" Well, I was wondering, um, I thought that Kagome is well...a little…lonely and…empty? Not that I don't like her. She is my sister and I love her. It's just that it makes me uncomfortable when she's always walking around school alone. I mean, she has a friend, Sango, but Kagome's always wandering around the school grounds alone, otherwise, in the library. So, do u mind if you kind of… make friends with her? I know you treat her all nice and all, but she doesn't really open up to many people. I'd spend time with her more, but she feels uncomfortable when she's with me," Kikyo said not sure of herself.

Inu yasha stared at Kikyo for a moment. Then Kikyo added, " But if you don't want to, it's fine. I know it's a really big thing to ask for."

" Sure. But, how am I supposed to be…err…friends with her?" Inu yasha asked strangely.

" Well, not exactly friends, but do you think you could sometimes just talk to her and help her on math if she needs help? I mean, I'd do it myself, but like I said, it doesn't seem like she likes me much. She rarely talks. I don't know," Kikyo said shrugging her shoulder.

" Okay…" Inu yasha said slowly. He parked his BMW in the student parking lot and stepped out of the car. He walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door for Kikyo. She gratefully hopped out and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks, Inu yasha. You don't know how much this means to me," Kikyo said smiling at her boyfriend.

Inu yasha grinned, "Anything for you." They both started walking towards to school building together side by side.

" I hate how cheer practice is placed in the morning now!" Kikyo complained.

" Aw…poor baby," Inu yasha teased. He patted Kikyo's head and gave her a fake sympathetic look.

Kikyo just rolled her eyes. " Whatever."

* * *

" Kagome! Want to sit with me at lunch today?" Sango asked cheerfully. Sango was trying really hard to get Kagome to socialize more. Kikyo had asked Sango to do that as a favor and Sango agreed without hesitation.

" I really want to just sit alone and think about things," Kagome said tiredly. She looked at Sango blankly. " If that's okay with you."

" Um. Uh, I guess? Yeah…sure, I'll sit with my other friends," Sango said. She quickly agreed and walked away slowly, but glanced back towards Kagome's direction before disappearing out of sight.

" Other friends…when can I actually use those words?" Kagome said aloud. She put her cool hands on her forehead. " I'm such a loner."

She quickly got out her lunch and headed outside. She walked up to a big shady tree that was in the far end of the campus where no one ever went. Kagome sat down on the fresh grass and unpacked her lunch.

" I guess mom forgot to pack me lunch…" Kagome sighed. When she opened her lunch box, she saw that it contained nothing. Usually, Ms. Higurashi would pack her a small portion of food, typically from the leftover of the previous day's dinner, but this time she totally forgot about even packing it.

" Oh well. It's not like I'm hungry," Kagome muttered. She brought her knees up and to her face and laid her head onto it. She just sat there letting the wind blow and enjoying the refreshing weather.

" Why aren't you having lunch?" A strong male voice asked. Kagome could hear that the person was right next to her. She looked up emotionless. Inside, she was totally surprised that someone was actually talking to her for the first time.

" Y-You're Kikyo's boyfriend," Kagome said quietly.

Inu yasha looked at Kagome for a second then said, " I'd rather you call me by my first name. Inu yasha."

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Kagome bowed her head a little to show that she was sorry. Then silence fell upon them. Kagome plucked some grass from the ground and coiled it around her fingers. Inu yasha's golden eyes twitched.

" Sooooooo…" Inu yasha said plainly. He didn't know what to do about the silence. They had absolutely nothing in common, so there was nothing to talk about between them.

" Eh…Um, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to talking to someone. I mean, I can talk to Sango and stuff…but um, yeah," Kagome said sputtered. Her impassive eyes stared into Inu yasha's eyes.

" Oh, it's okay. By the way, why aren't you eating? Or…are you finished?" Inu yasha asked looking at the empty boxed lunch.

" I ate it all. My mom is a great cook. She packs me lot of delicious things to eat everyday," Kagome lied. She tried sounding cheerful, but didn't succeed. If she tried sounding emotionally, her tone would come out plain and flat.

" Um, but you didn't even touch your chopsticks…and there isn't any crumbs," Inu yasha observed.

" Ah! It's nothing really," Kagome said slowly.

" Here, I'll give you some of my lunch. It's not the worlds best…but I guess it'll do," Inu yasha said handing Kagome half of his sandwich.

" Um, thanks," Kagome mumbled.

" No problem," Inu yasha mumbled back. Now what do I say? Inu yasha thought. He looked at Kagome for a second. They're totally different…Kagome and Kikyo may look alike…but their personalities are totally different.

" Um, is something wrong?" Kagome asked quietly. She stared at Inu yasha for a second then decoded to stand up. " I think I'll be going. I don't want to bother you."

" Oh! Er, do you want to go get something with Kikyo and me after school?" Inu yasha asked awkwardly.

" I don't think I can make it. But thank you for your offer and the lunch. It was kind of you," Kagome said and bowed. She turned and walked into the school building.

" Ooooookay………now THAT was tense," Inu yasha muttered aloud. He sighed and gathered his lunch up. He took his pack and headed into the school building by himself.

* * *

" So! How was it today?" Kikyo asked when school was out. She and Inu yasha walked into the school parking lot and headed for Inu yasha's BMW.

" How did what go?"

" With Kagome."

" Oh, that! Not bad………I guess," Inu yasha said sighing. " It was just tense. And hard to come up with something to talk about."

" Oh. So then, what exactly did you guys do?" Kikyo took her purse and opened it to take out her lip-gloss.

" Ate lunch basically. It was very silent. I tried to get her to come with us after school, but she turned down the offer," Inu yasha explained.

Kikyo sighed, " That's just like Kagome. Always turning down offers when someone asks for her to go out. Except for Sango that is."

" Say, why does Kagome's room look…empty?" Inu yasha asked without thinking.

" Um…you see…she just wants an empty room. She's not into those pink girlie stuff," Kikyo explained uncomfortably.

" Oh?" Inu yasha said not convinced.

" Yeah…"

" Sure, whatever. Do you want to go to my place?" Inu yasha asked.

" Okay, but for a short while. I have to get back home before five," Kikyo answered. She clicked on the radio and searched for a channel to listen to. While doing that, Inu yasha saw Kagome on the sidewalk walking alone.

" Hey! Isn't that your sister?" Inu yasha pointed out.

" It is! Pull over, let's give her a ride," Kikyo said. Inu yasha slowly moved the car to the sidewalk to park. Kagome continued to walk not noticing Inu yasha and Kikyo in the car. Her head was down looking at her foot.

" Kagome! Kagome!" Kikyo shouted out from the window.

Kagome's head shot up and saw Kikyo waving to her. She walked slowly over to Kikyo and said, " Uh…yes?"

" Do you want to a ride? Here, just open the backdoor yourself and come in," Kikyo gestured.

" Oh no, it's okay. I'll walk home myself. You go on," Kagome said quietly.

" Come on, just come. Your legs are going to die from all the walking. A ride won't hurt," Kikyo said. She looked at Kagome pleadingly.

Kagome hesitated then said, " Okay."

She opened the door of Inu yasha's BMW and sat down on the leather seat.

" Hey," Inu yasha greeted.

" Hi."

Silence fell into the car. It was the sound of silence except for the engine that was roaring. Kikyo sat in her seat shifting uncomfortably. Inu yasha was tapping his fingers to the beat. Kikyo cleared her throat. " Um, Kagome, we're going to go to Inu yasha's for a little while…if you don't mind."

Kagome bit her lips, " Yeah, sure, I don't care."

No later than ten minutes, they arrived. Kagome stared straight ahead through the big iron gates and saw a big, white mansion. Masses of pink roses climbed on the trellis on the sides of the gate. The garden in the front yard was filled with colorful lilies, tulips, roses, and daffodils. The lawns were manicured and the only word Kagome could think of was the word, 'elegance.'

The ancient, yet beautiful gate opened slowly, making way for Inu yasha. He drove up the small hill and parked his BMW right in front of the front door.

Kagome shuffled out of the car, following Inu yasha and Kikyo. They climbed the steep stairs spiraling slightly up to the entrance. A man with an older version of Inu yasha answered the door. "Sesshomaru," Inu yasha nodded towards his brother in greeting. Sesshomaru smiled tightly.

Suddenly, a young boy with light orange hair tied up in a short ponytail appeared from behind. "Hi cousin, Inu!" he chirped.

Inu yasha glared at him and slapped him playfully. "Don't ever call me Inu. My name is Inu yasha, got it?"

"Whatever…anyway, who are these people? …Hi everyone! My name is Shippou. As you can tell, Inu yasha's my big, mean, cousin. He's no fun."

Kikyo greeted him back with a bright smile. She usually makes friends right away with everyone she meets. Her spirited and bright personality seemed to grab everyone's attention.

Kagome just smiled politely.

When Shippou turned and looked in her direction, he quickly shifted his eyes and whispered to Inu yasha, "Inu yasha, who is she? …that lady has really scary eyes. Oh! Cool, is she a zombie?"

Kagome blinked and tried to smile.

" Shut the fuck up. God, don't you know what MANNERS mean?" Inu yasha growled quietly to Shippou.

" Meanie…Change of attitude." Shippou ran off. Kikyo gave a nervous chuckle and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome uncomfortably.

All Kagome did was shrug.

* * *

A/N: Now you're thinking………..Shippou's OOC! Yeah I know…….XD anyways, hope you liked this chapter! 


	4. My Secret's Revealed

Hidden Tears

Summary: Kikyo is the loveable and sophisticated twin, while Kagome is the plain and quiet one. What happens when Kagome gets close to someone unexpected... like Kikyo's boyfriend?

* * *

Chapter 4: My Secret's Revealed

There was a long pause of silence as they settled in the living room. Sesshomaru excused himself and went up the stairs. Kagome saw Shippo trotting over quietly besides Inu yasha, staring at Kagome as if she was an interesting object.

"Um…" Kikyo said uncomfortably. She looked at Kagome who just stared down onto her lap. She heard Inu yasha clear his throat uneasily.

"Inu yasha, I want a snack!" Shippo whined.

"Go get it yourself!"

Shippo grabbed onto Inu yasha's pants. "I can't reach it!"

"Grow taller."

"But you're so strong, tall, muscular, brave, sma—" Shippo continued.

Inu yasha rolled his eyes, "Shippo, complimenting me won't help. It just makes things worse."

"IM HUNGRY THOUGH! Can't you at least get me something to eat?" Shippo whined. Kagome and Kikyo watched silently as the two cousins kept on arguing.

"Get it yourself."

"IM TOO SHORT!"

"Grow taller."

"I CAN'T!"

"Exercise and eat more."

"I'll eat if you'll only get me the food."

"Tough luck."

"Inu yasha, come on, why don't you just get Shippo a snack? He was asking you nicely," Kikyo interrupted. All Inu yasha did was scoff. "He's a little boy, Inu yasha. Remember, he looks up to you."

"Of course he does. I'm too tall for him. He _has_ to look up," Inu yasha said.

"That's not what I meant. You know what I was talking about."

"I'll get him a snack."

Kikyo, Inu yasha, and Shippo's heads turned to the tiny squeaky voice. Embarrassed, Kagome looked away from them. Shippo looked at Kagome for a second then in a high-pitched voice he said, "Thank you."

Kagome stood up from her seat and walked over to Shippo. He trotted behind her as they went into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Kagome asked Shippo quietly.

Shippo pointed to the counter where a jar of candy stood. "I want candy."

Kagome walked over to the counter and opened the jar to reach for a candy. She quickly took a red wrapped candy out and gave it to Shippo.

"Yummy." Shippo popped the candy into his mouth and looked back up to Kagome. "Which flavor do you like the best?"

"I've never tried candies before." Kagome said embarrassed. Right before Shippo was going to respond, Inu yasha and Kikyo walked in laughing. Inu yasha looked at Kagome for a second then looked away. Shippo darted glares at Inu yasha and stuck his tongue out.

"What was that Shippo?" Inu yasha asked glaring.

"What do you mean, big cousin?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Don't you 'big cousin' me."

"Come on Shippo, why don't you and Kagome go out for a walk?" Kikyo said picking Shippo up and settling him onto the counter.

"But Kikyo," Shippo said then leaned to Kikyo's ears and whispered, "I don't want to go with her."

"Nonsense…of course you do! Now hurry up," Kikyo quickly gave Kagome a little smile. Kagome turned to Shippo to avoid Kikyo's smile.

Kagome licked her lips and said, "Come on, Shippo, do you want to go to the park and play?"

Shippo perked up at her for a moment before answering, "The park?" Kagome nodded to him. "YAY! Let's go now!" He quickly climbed onto Kagome's shoulder. Surprised by his actions, Kagome let out a little yelp.

Before walking out of the kitchen, she caught Inu yasha's eyes and gave him a little nod.

"She's good at handling nosy cousins. I'm surprised." Inu yasha said when Shippo and Kagome had walked out.

"Is that good or bad?" Kikyo asked giving him a teasing smile.

Inu yasha rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Are you kidding? It's too good! I don't have to have a brat by my side interrupting our little "outing" saying 'I'M HUNGRY, INU YASHA!'"

"Oh come on, he isn't all that bad," Kikyo said laughing. She walked up to the cupboard to get herself a cup.

Inu yasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair then gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Always interrupting our moment? That's bad." (A/N: Okay, I know you people don't like what I'm writing now. Trust me, I don't either.)

Kikyo giggled and gave him a quick peck in the lips before pouring herself a glass of water.

Inu yasha walked up to the counter chair and sat in it and looked at Kikyo, "Hey, your birthday is just in a few days."

"Yup! My mom is letting me invite anyone to our house and celebrate. It's going to be so fun. I can't wait!" She said excitedly.

"Isn't it Kagome's birthday too?" Inu yasha asked.

"Oh, yeah. It is."

* * *

Shippo laughed as he ran up the ladder that connected with the slide. Kagome sat at a nearby bench watching him running up and down the obstacles. She watched as Shippo ran to the swings and hopped on.

"Kagome? Can you help swing me? I'm still learning how!" Shippo shouted. Kagome nodded and stood up from her seat. She walked behind Shippo and started pushing him until he was high enough.

While Shippo was swinging, Kagome sat down on the swing next to Shippo. She quietly rocked back and forth on the swing.

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippo shouted. Kagome looked up at him. "How come Kikyo looks almost like you?"

"We're fraternal twins." Kagome said simply.

"You guys are "fertile" twins?" Shippo said awkwardly.

"No, no. We're twins, except we don't look exactly alike. Just a little." Kagome explained.

"Twins?" Shippo asked again looking at Kagome strangely.

"We were born at the same time. Well, a few seconds apart, I guess." Kagome said. Shippo's expression was still a little confused. "Never mind. You'll get it when you're older."

"Kagome? Since you're Kikyo's sister, what do you think I should get her? Her birthday is coming up and Inu yasha said I have to get her something to be polite." Shippo asked staring at Kagome.

Kagome started to look away. _That's right_, Kagome thought, _our birthdays are coming up._ _Mom's probably not going to let me go out, I HAVE to be with Kikyo on her special day. _

"I don't know." Kagome said slowly. "What do you think you should buy her?"

"Should I buy her a box of candy? I love candy, shouldn't she like them?" Shippo asked.

"That's a good idea. Let's go to the candy store and buy her something." Kagome picked Shippo up from the swing and carried him.

* * *

"This one looks yummy and this one does too!" Shippo said showing Kagome two boxes of fruit candy.

"I think you should pick that one." Kagome said pointing to the flowered shaped box.

"Okay!" Shippo ran up to the cashier and gave him the box. Kagome slowly walked up to the counter.

"5 dollars." The cashier person said. Shippo took out a couple of coins from his pocket.

"Shippo, that's 14 cents. It's not enough." Kagome said counting the money. Shippo frowned.

"But that's all I have!"

"Here, I'll pay it for you." Kagome dug into her pocket and took out a crumbled five-dollar bill and gave it to the cashier person.

Kagome to the bag with the candy insider and walked out of the store.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked. "I don't know how to wrap a present."

Kagome continue to walk and said softly, "It's okay, I'll help you. I'll teach you too. I'm sure Kikyo will love your present. Now come on, we have to get you back."

"Okay!"

* * *

"I guess they had a good time?" Inu yasha said looking at Shippo who was dancing around the house and jumping onto Kagome.

"Looks like it." Kikyo said nodding. Kagome saw Kikyo looking at her and quickly turned away.

Shippo ran up to Kikyo and gave her a big goofy grin, "I can't wait until your birthday! Did you know what I got you? I'll tell you, see, after Kagome and I went to the park, I asked Kagome what I should buy from your birthday so Kagome said that I should buy you c—"

"SHIPPO!" Kagome shouted interrupting him before he could give away what he bought Kikyo.

Inu yasha and Kikyo stared at Kagome in surprise. That was their first time hearing Kagome shout. Kagome noticed this and said in a more quiet voice, "You shouldn't give away the surprise. Let Kikyo find out what you gave her instead."

"Oh yeah. Okay. Thanks, Kagome!" Shippo said happily and went up to Inu yasha. He stuck his tongue out and glared. "I bet I got a better present for Kikyo than you!"

"In your dreams." Inu yasha growled.

"Um, Kikyo, I'm going to go home now. I have to hurry and study for the upcoming test tomorrow." Kagome said silently.

"Oh. Okay, then I'll go get my sweater and we'll leave." Kikyo said walking over to the couch.

Kagome shook her head, "No, it's okay, you can stay longer. I'll go home myself."

"Want me to drive you home?" Inu yasha asked holding up his keys. Kikyo smiled at him.

"No, it's okay. I'll walk. I'm better off walking."

"Seriously?" Inu yasha said looking at her strangely.

"Come on, Kagome, why don't you and Inu yasha go home and I'll stay here for a little while. Oh, and tell mom that I might not be back before dinner." Kikyo told Kagome. Kagome nodded and headed out the door with Inu yasha.

They both walked in silence up to the car. Kagome was about to open the backside door when Inu yasha said, "You can sit in the front you know. If you want to that is."

"Oh…okay, thanks." Kagome said hesitantly.

She opened the front seat door and slid in. Once she buckled her seatbelt Inu yasha looked at her for a minute before asking, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"What?" Kagome said blinking in surprise.

"Well," Inu yasha said as he started up the engine. He pulled out from the driveway and looked back at Kagome. "Since Kikyo's birthday is coming up, and you and Kikyo are fraternal twins, it means it's your birthday too. So, what would you like for your birthday?"

"Um, I don't really think you need to get me anything. I mean, it's very nice of you, thank you, but, you really don't have to go through the trouble on finding me something." Kagome softly said.

They stopped at a stop sign and continued on the road. Inu yasha turned on the radio and kept switching channels until he found one he liked, "No, it's okay. You _are _after all, my girlfriend's sister. I might as well do something nice."

"Oh." Kagome responded faintly. "I still think you don't need to get me anything. I'm fine."

"There must be something that I could get you." Inu yasha said. He stopped the car and stepped out of the car. "Seriously, I'll get you anything on your birthday."

"Anything?" Kagome said looking at him.

"Anything." Inu yasha said.

"I wish you could turn back time," Kagome said so soft that Inu yasha almost couldn't hear.

"Why?" Inu yasha asked oddly. "Turn back time?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Forget what I said." Kagome turned around to walk into her house.

"What's so wrong about your life?" Inu yasha asked behind her.

Kagome looked at him for a second before answering his question. "You think I never hear what people say about me. Actually, everyone thinks I can't hear them. Sure I can, they're always saying, 'Look how emotionless she is! Her eyes, they freak me out. I feel sorry for her.' Everywhere I go, they say those things. You think I can ignore them all? You're wrong. I can't. I can't stand it. I wish you could turn back time and make it so I was never born."

"Just because of some comment, you're all worked up at that? Why can't you ignore them? That's what some people think, it doesn't mean you are." Inu yasha said walking up to her.

"Never mind. You'd never understand. I'm sorry for talking like this to you." Kagome said. Just as she was going to open the door, the front door swung open.

"Welcome home, Kik—oh. It's you." Ms. Higurashi said annoyed.

Kagome hung her head down. "Um, Kikyo said that she'd be staying a bit longer at Inu yasha's place. She might not come back before dinner."

"Kikyo's such a young lady now. Always telling me where she'd be." Ms. Higurashi said looking at Kagome. "Look up when I'm talking to you."

Kagome slowly looked up to her mother.

"Why can't you be as polite as Kikyo?"

"I don't know how I got you." Ms. Higurashi muttered. Kagome heard what her mother had just said and hung her head down again.

Ms. Higurashi let out an irritated sigh, "I said look up."

"Um………" Inu yasha said as he stood a few feet away from them.

"OH! INU YASHA!" Ms. Higurashi said delightfully. "When did you get here?"

Kagome started to walk into the door.

"Welcome home, honey. There are snacks on the counter for you." Ms. Higurashi said to Kagome lightly and smiling.

Kagome stared at her mother and bit her bottom lip.

"Well? Go on." Ms. Higurashi said still smiling then turned back to Inu yasha. "When did you get here?" She repeated.

"I brought Kagome home." Inu yasha said pointing to Kagome.

"O-Oh really? Well, I'm sorry that you had to see me act so harsh to Kagome, you see, she never really behaves. It's not that I always act like that to her. She's just you know, not as polite as Kikyo." Ms. Higurashi said trying to explain herself.

"I heard." Inu yasha said nodding. "Well, I'm going. I'll get Kikyo back safely. Bye."

"I'm sure you will! Good-Bye, Inu yasha!" Ms. Higurashi called after him as he got into his car.

Ms. Higurashi harshly turned to Kagome, "Why didn't you tell me he was there? Don't you know how embarrassing that was! You, you need to figure out yourself. Try to be more like Kikyo."

"I'm sorry." Kagome walked into the house and quickly went up into her room. She set all her school supplies onto the ground and flopped onto her bed.

"Does your mom always act like that?"

Surprised from the voice, Kagome jumped up from her bed and looked out the window to search where the voice was coming from. She saw Inu yasha sitting on the tree next to her room.

"I thought you went back." Kagome said.

"Can I go in your room? It's kind of hard to talk like this." Inu yasha called out from the tree.

Kagome looked back into her room, her empty, lifeless room.

"I don't really care how your room looks like." Inu yasha called again.

"Um…okay. Sure, come in." Kagome said uncertainly.

Inu yasha quickly climbed through her window and plopped onto the floor.

"So does your mom always act like that to you? Is she always that harsh to you and comparing you all the time?" Inu yasha asked again.

"N-no. She barely acts like that to me. She treats me like how she treats Kikyo." Kagome said quickly trying to cover up her mom.

Inu yasha sat onto the ground and patted the ground next to him, telling her to sit next to him. Kagome quietly sat down next to him. "You don't have to lie. It's kind of obvious anyway."

"What's obvious?"

"Don't try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Tell me the truth." Inu yasha told her.

"Was it that obvious?" Kagome asked looking onto the floor.

"Actually, yeah. They way your room looks compared to Kikyo's. How your mom tried to cover herself up when I heard the whole conversation between you guys. I'm not saying she's a bad person and all, but you know." Inu yasha explained to her.

Kagome shifted around uncomfortably. "I guess…?"

"Oh, hey, can I use your phone? I need to tell Kikyo that I'm going to be a little late getting back." Inu yasha said searching the empty room for a phone.

"You'll have to go downstairs and get the phone. My room doesn't have a phone. My mom barely let's me use it." Kagome looked out the window.

"Uh, why aren't you allowed to?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I'll go down and help you get it." Kagome stood up and quietly walked out the door. She saw her mother sitting on the living room couch. Silently, Kagome walked into the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Um…my friend." Kagome said uncertainly.

Ms. Higurashi looked at her suspiciously. "Friend?"

"Yeah, Sango, you know?"

"What are you going to talk about with her?" Ms. Higurashi asked raising her eyebrows.

"I need to ask about homework…I need help on a problem," Kagome made up nervously. Her mother always wanted to know who she was calling and why. It annoyed her sometimes.

Ms. Higurashi just nodded and went bad reading her book. Kagome quickly took the cordless phone and hurried up the stairs into her room with Inu yasha sitting on the floor.

"Here," She said handing the phone to him. Inu yasha took it from Kagome and thanked her. He dialed his own house and waited for someone to pick it up.

"Hello?" Kikyo's voice asked from the other line.

"Hey, Kikyo. I'm going to be a little late going back there. So if you don't mind, can you help Shippo cook something for dinner? Or actually, you can ask one of the cooks to do it. He's always complaining about how hungry he is," Inu yasha said into the receiver.

"Sure, but where are you?" Kikyo asked. Inu yasha could hear the background noises. Shippo was laughing and the T.V. was on.

"Your house. Talking to Kagome."

"Oh? Is she opening up to you?" Kikyo said.

"I'll explain everything later when I get back. Okay, I got to go. See you." Inu yasha hung up the phone and gave the phone back to Kagome who was silently waiting for Inu yasha.

"I'm going to go put the phone back." Kagome said faintly.

When she left, Inu yasha looked at her room again. _How can a mother be this cruel?_ He thought.

He heard Kagome walk up the stairs talking to someone.

"Show me the problem that you asked Sango." He heard Ms. Higurashi said harshly.

"W-Why?" Kagome sputtered.

"What do you mean, "why"? Don't ask stupid questions like that. Now show me the problem." Ms. Higurashi put out her hand and waited for Kagome to give her the homework.

"Um…" Kagome nervously shifted from one weight to the other.

"Well? I'm waiting." Ms. Higurashi's foot was now tapping impatiently.

"Well, you see I…" Kagome said trailing off. She looked at her mother who was giving her a stern look.

"Were you lying to me when you said you were calling Sango? Who were you calling? Tell me right now or you won't get dinner for a week!" Her mom usually said stuff like that, but of course she wouldn't let her starve like that. She'd get Kikyo to hand Kagome little bits of dinner.

"I was calling—" Before Kagome could answer, Ms. Higurashi slapped her and glared.

"How dare you lie to me?"

Inu yasha opened the door of Kagome's room and stepped out. Ms. Higurashi looked at him surprised. "I thought you left!"

"Uh, I'm sorry for causing all the trouble with the phone and stuff. But I was calling Kikyo," Inu yasha explained.

"Really? Well, Kagome and I were just having a nice little talk. I'll be downstairs if you guys need me." Ms. Higurashi gave Inu yasha a tight smile and quickly escaped from them down the stairs.

* * *

A/N: I'm not going to be updating any of these stories for a while because I'm going on a trip, so sorry if you think I update too slow. 


	5. Sympathy

Hidden Tears

Summary: Kikyo is the loveable and sophisticated twin, while Kagome is the plain and quiet one. What happens when Kagome gets close to someone unexpected... like Kikyo's boyfriend?

Chapter 5: Sympathy

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry." Inu yasha apologized to Kagome. Kagome shook her head and walked back into her bedroom. 

He stepped into her room and saw her take out a notepad and sat down on her desk. She turned on the little lamp on her desk and took out her pencil and began writing in it.

"Oh, uh, I'll let you have your privacy doing your homework. Sorry. Bye," Inu yasha said and hurried out the door.

When he left Kagome turned around and sighed. She continued to write in her notepad until she felt that someone was at her doorway.

She turned around and saw her mother at the doorway. "Um……"

"DON'T YOU KNOW YOU JUST EMBARRASSED ME BACK THERE?" Ms. Higurashi shouted. Kagome winced. "What are you trying to do, get people to be sorry for you? No one notices you, okay? You disgraceful child!"

Kagome slowly looked up to her mother, "I didn't mean to. I'm not trying to um, get attention or anything."

Her mother glared at her and walked up beside her desk. She looked down onto the notepad that she was writing in. "What is this?"

"N-nothing." Kagome quickly pulled the notepad away from her mother. Ms. Higurashi stared at her strangely and grabbed it from Kagome's grasp.

Ms. Higurashi quickly skimmed through the pages. "What is the meaning of this? What are you trying to do, publish your life into a book? How DARE you say you're life is a disaster! I'm giving you a place to stay, I'm giving you education, and I'm giving you the food to eat. What more could you want, you greedy child! What kind of GARBAGE is this! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO WRITE!"

"I'm just writing something for my language arts homework. It's a contest that we had to enter……" Kagome said very softly.

"FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO WRITE ABOUT."

"But I changed the character's names……."

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME. CHANGE IT."

Kagome winced, "But I have noth—"

"I TOLD YOU TO CHANGE IT. DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!" Ms. Higurashi took the notepad and ripped it up then threw it down onto the floor.

"Please, it's not like peo—"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I'VE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIM—"

"MOTHER, I'M BACK!" Kikyo interrupted loudly. She stood at the doorway of Kagome's room and smiled.

Ms. Higurashi rushed to Kikyo and welcomed her. "I thought you were staying for dinner."

"Oh, um, I decided to come back instead." Kikyo said. Ms. Higurashi and Kikyo went down the stairs chattering while Kagome sat in her chair staring at the torn pieces of paper on the floor. She picked it up and stared at it for a while before throwing it into the trash.

She heard the phone ring from downstairs and ignored it. She flopped onto her bed and sighed trying to think of a new topic to write about, but she could think of nothing.

She gave up and decided to go out for a while. Kagome walked down the stairs softly, her mother turned to her and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I just want to go out for a while. Take a small walk." She answered in a tiny voice.

Ms. Higurashi didn't answer and walked past Kagome to get to Kikyo. Kagome took that answer as an 'okay' and opened the door. She saw Kikyo looking at her.

"Hey, Kagome, be sure to get back before dinner." Kikyo said softly to her. Kagome nodded slightly before heading out.

Kagome walked slowly enjoying the cold wind blowing her hair. She looked up into the gray sky and inhaled the rainy scent. She decided to walk to the park and sat down at the same swing she had sat on before when she and Shippo had come here to play. She rocked slightly back and forth on the swing thinking of her mother that she had loved dearly.

FLASHBACK

"Daddy? Can you help me put on my costume?" 4-year-old Kagome said having trouble zipping up her ballet costume. She and Kikyo were about to have a their first performance based on the 'Nutcracker' for ballet.

Her father came to her smiling at her dearly, "You look just like a real ballerina, Kagome." He zipped up her costume and looked at her then smiled again.

"Daddy, Daddy! What about me?" Kikyo came running up to her father showing off her tutu and doing a pirouette.

Mr. Higuashi chuckled, "Of course, beautiful as always."

"Where's mommy?" Kagome asked. "She said she'd be here and help us do our make-up."

"She's coming, don't worry. She's probably on her way right now. Now, your mom is trying her hardest to come here on time, that's a big thing she's doing for you two ballerinas, so when she comes, I want you to give her a big hug, okay?" Mr. Higurashi said.

"Okay!" Kikyo and Kagome said in unison.

It had already been 30 minutes since they were waiting for Mrs. Higurashi to arrive, but she never did. Mr. Higurashi began to get worried and decided to call her cell.

"Are you sure she's coming, daddy?" Kikyo asked.

Her dad smiled at her and nodded, "I'm going to call her right now and see if anything is wrong."

"THE PERFORMANCE WILL BEGIN IN 15 MINUTES, DANCERS, PLEASE BE READY." An announcer's voice boomed from the intercom.

"Daddy, it's going to start!"

Mr. Higurashi listened to the phone ringing and ringing, but no one picked up. Mr. Higurashi was about to hang up until a man answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Uuh, Hi," Mr. Higurashi said confused. He could hear sirens in the background and loud voices. He could hear people running back and forth in hurry. "Can you get my wife on the phone?"

"This is Mr. Higurashi?" The man asked in a serious voice.

"Yes."

The man sighed, "This is Officer Natsuro, I have some bad news."

Mr. Higurashi's heat pounded. Something had happen, and it was bad. "What do you mean? What are you talking about? Get my wife on the phone."

"We have to talk……" The officer said wearily.

"No, I want to talk to my wife. Please get her on the phone."

"Mr. Higurashi, I can't. She's gone. She was speeding and the road was slippery, her car crashed and fell of the cliff. We found her body an hour ago and she was……"

Kagome saw her father's face turn pale. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Mr. Higurashi hung up and turned to her daughters, "We have to go."

Kikyo and Kagome started protesting. "Where's mommy? I thought she'd come!"

He turned to his two daughters and sighed, "Girls, mommy's gone."

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome sighed at the memory. Her mother died, and then soon, a couple of months later, her father married a woman named, Harumi Fuwa. Harumi had always treated Kikyo like her own daughter, but somehow treated Kagome totally different.

At the age of 14, her father had to move to the U.S. in order to continue his job working hard to keep his company in good shape. While coming back from the U.S. to visit Kagome, Kikyo, and Harumi, the plane that Mr. Higurashi was in had crashed. After the tragic accident, all the money that Mr. Higurashi had made was left to Harumi. Kagome never understood why her father had married Harumi; it was obvious she had married him for his money.

When Kikyo came back home with a new boyfriend, Inu yasha, Ms. Higurashi was delighted to know that his father owned a huge company that made lots of money. Ms. Higurashi quickly started talking about how much money they would have if Kikyo married Inu yasha. It disgusted Kagome on how sick her stepmother was.

Kagome stood up and noticed that someone was behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Inu yasha standing there. Her eyes widen.

"Hey," Inu yasha said giving her a grin. "Couldn't stand your mom?"

"No, I couldn't." She said in a really soft voice.

Inu yasha cleared his throat trying to think of something to say. "Oh, you and Kikyo are having a party this Friday aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

"I saw Kikyo making invitations for your birthday and hers." Inu yasha explained.

"Oh…" Kagome never knew anything about having a party on Friday. She hadn't ever celebrated her birthday in such a long time. But then, what was the point of having a party if she had no friends to invite?

"You walked really far." Inu yasha said.

Kagome looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"One hour walk from your place to this park. It's far." Inu yasha observed.

She hadn't noticed she had walked that much. "Oh no, what time is it?"

"6:49"

"My mom's going to kill me." Kagome quickly bowed to him and walked away quickly.

"You're actually going to walk all the way back? That's going to take another hour." Inu yasha said. Kagome didn't answer. "I'll take you back."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Kagome whispered.

Inu yasha said, "Uh, then you want to come over to my place? I mean, Shippo keeps on asking about you. He's been wanting to talk to you again."

"It's okay."

"Er, but doesn't your mom expect you to be back by 7:00? 'Cause it's 7 right now and by the time you get back it'll be 8."

Kagome sighed. "This is useless."

Inu yasha, who was confused asked, "What is?"

"Me walking back home." Kagome said softly.

"Yeah, that's why I offered you a ride….."

No one said anything for a minute until a little boy shouted out, "KAGOMEEEEEEE!"

Kagome turned in surprised to hear her named called out. Barely anyone did this. Shippo ran up to her with a big goofy smile on his face, "You should come join us for dinner!"

"Oh, I couldn't. I have homework and I have to help my mom with chores." Kagome said quietly.

Shippo gave her a pout, "But Inu yasha is going to be mean to me!"

"No he won't. He's a nice guy." Kagome said. Her cheeks began to flush.

Shippo grabbed her hand and dragged her to Inu yasha's mansion. "No, Shippo, I really don't think this is a good idea. My mom is going to be very angry at me."

"So then call her." Shippo said gleefully. He plopped down into one of the seats with stacks of books onto in order for him to reach the table. Kagome stood near by staring at the dinning room. It was huge; the table was so long. There was a huge crystal chandelier above that was lit.

"Um, I-I really shouldn't stay here." Kagome said a little bit more loudly. She saw Inu yasha coming into the dinning room with a cordless phone in his hands.

She watched him as he dialed her home phone number, "Hello?" She heard him say. "Hey Kikyo, can you tell your mom that Kagome's going to be eating at my place for a while. Shippo wanted her here."

"Kagome's at your place?" Kikyo said from the other line, surprised.

"Yeah, I ran into her at the park. Shippo came and saw her, decided to invite her to dinner."

"Okay, sure, but I'm not sure my mom would be that pleased. I'll make up some excuse. Anyway, when I came back from your house, my mom and Kagome were arguing about something. Wasn't that pretty. Is she okay?"

Inu yasha looked at Kagome and said, "Yeah."

"Alright, make sure she comes back safely. Oh, can you please get her a ride home? I don't think it's safe for her to walk alone in the dark." Kikyo said worried.

"You won't have any trouble being a mother," Inu yasha joked. He heard Kikyo laugh at the other line. 'God, it was nice to hear her laugh. It was always so cheerful.' They said bye to each other and hung up.

Inu yasha turned to Kagome, "Um, Kikyo said she'd take care of your mom. Sit." He pulled out a chair for Kagome as she hesitantly sat down.

Kagome saw three maids carrying out big matching plates of luxurious food. One of the maids placed the plate in front of Kagome. The aroma smelled delicious. She noticed that she hadn't really eaten anything ever since yesterday's small sandwich for dinner.

She watched as Shippo hungrily dig into his dinner plate and lick his fingers to get the sauce off his fingertips.

"Shippo, learn to eat more politely." Inu yasha growled.

"So? It's not like you don't eat like this. Why should I be polite when you eat like this too?" Shippo responded.

Inu yasha glared at him, "I do not eat like a pig."

"You looked like a pig yesterday when you were eating ramen." Shippo commented.

Kagome heard the doorbell rang and saw maids rushing to open the door. To her surprise, she saw Miroku coming in. "HELLO, INU YASHA!"

"Coming for food, I see." Inu yasha said giving him a smirk, "Too poor to get your own?"

"What do you mean? I have plenty of money. I just come here to eat the delicious food your wonderful cook makes. I'm too lazy to cook for myself. Can't blame me for not having cooks." Miroku explained plopping down into a seat next to Inu yasha.

"You can't even cook, you moron." Inu yasha grumbled.

One of the same maids from before came in the dinning room again holding another plate for Miroku. He thanked her and looked at Kagome, "Oh! Uh, hey Kagome."

Kagome nodded to Miroku in reply. She saw Miroku giving Inu yasha a strange look.

"When did you two become such close friends?" Miroku said in a low voice.

Inu yasha lowered his voice, "Kikyo." Miroku's eyebrows rose and nodded with acknowledgment.

"Yes, well, Kagome, how are you doing today?" Miroku asked politely giving her one of his most 'flirtiest' grin. Inu yasha started pretending to barf. Shippo looked at Miroku in a strange look.

"Hey, Miroku, why is your smile so weird?" Shippo asked confused. Miroku immediately stopped his 'flirty' grin and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, it's gone." Shippo said. He suddenly perked up, "Oh! What are you two getting Kikyo for her birthday?"

"Well, I'm giving her this wonderful face product. Foundation. It actually works beautifully." Miroku said nodding.

"What the hell is foundation..……." Inu yasha asked staring at Miroku.

"Make up." Miroku replied simply.

Inu yasha cleared his throat, "Tell me, Miroku, how do you know this 'foundation' works 'beautifully? Don't tell me you actually wear all these girl make up junk, 'cause if you do, I will seriously beat the crap out of you."

Miroku stared at Inu yasha surprise, "Uh, no I don't use it. Do you think I look like the type of guy to wear 'make up'?" Miroku let out a little squeaky laugh.

"Actually you do." Inu yasha said. Kagome listened to their conversation quietly, using her fork and playing with the green broccoli in front of her.

Shippo stared at the two strangely and said, "What are you getting Kikyo then, Inu yasha?"

"Why should I tell you?" Inu yasha said stubbornly.

"I won't tell her! I promise!" Shippo said pleadingly.

"I'm so sure you won't. You're the type of person who can keep their mouth shut in order to keep a tiny, tiny secret. Of COURSE I can tell you." Inu yasha said sarcastically to Shippo. Shippo glared at Inu yasha.

Shippo turned to Kagome, "What are YOU getting her?"

"I-I don't know………yet." Kagome said looking down at her untouched plate.

"You should give her candy, like I did." Shippo said proudly. She looked at him and gave him a very tight smile.

Kagome stared down at her plate again and thought, 'everyone remembers Kikyo's birthday, and not mine. Typical, who would remember MINE? Not that I really care……'

"Hey, Inu yasha," Miroku said chewing on his dinner, "do you guys have dessert?"

"You're so rude." Inu yasha glared.

Miroku raised one of his eyebrows, "And you aren't?"

Kagome stood up from her seat, quietly. Inu yasha turned to her and asked, "You're done?" He looked at her untouched plate. Kagome nodded and thanked him quietly. She began walking out the dinning room. Opening the big heavy door from the dinning room, she looked out and saw that she had no idea how to get to the entrance.

Inu yasha came up to her and said, "Kikyo told me to take you home."

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Kagome said. "But thank you."

"Uh, but it's late right now, and dark, it's not safe for you to walk back alone in the dark." Inu yasha said slowly.

"No………it's not really that dangerous. Um, can you tell me how I can get to the front door?" Kagome asked looking around. Inu yasha sighed and told her to follow her. They reached the front door and one of Inu yasha's maid hurried up to them to open the door.

Inu yasha and Kagome stepped out as he closed the door behind them. Kagome turned Inu yasha and said, "Um, you don't need to stay out here, you should get back in, it's cold."

"Nah, I'm walking you home."

"You really don't have to trouble yourself…"

"Nope, I'm walking you home. It's not safe alone."

Kagome sighed and gave up.

"Sooo…….two more days until your party." Inu yasha said breaking the silence.

Kagome nodded. "I guess. I didn't even know Kikyo was going to let me celebrate my birthday with her. I never had a big one before."

Inu yasha stared at her. "You've never had a birthday party with friends before……..then who did you celebrate it with?"

Kagome noticed she was saying too much and just shook her head. Inu yasha noticed this and said, "You don't have to tell me, but if you do, I wouldn't tell anyone about it or anything."

Kagome nodded, "Why are you even speaking to me?"

"What?" Inu yasha said confused.

"No one ever speaks to me, other then Sango and Kikyo. Everyone else acts as if I'm not visible. So why is someone as popular as you are speaking to me? Are you just talking to me just because you pity me like Kikyo?" Kagome said in a hushed tone.

Inu yasha's eyebrows rose. "Uh, no. I don't pity you. I just want to get to know each other more and you know, uh, be friends."

"Did Kikyo tell you to try to make friends with me?"

"No……" Inu yasha said slowly. He hated lying to her like this. If he had told her the truth, she'd feel as bad as she felt right now. It was true that he DID pity her a little, but not entirely.

"Oh." Kagome said softly not believing one word Inu yasha had said.

Minutes past as the two showed up at the front porch of Kagome's house. Kagome politely bowed to Inu yasha and said, "Thanks……."

She opened the front door and saw her mother sitting on the living room couch reading a book.

"I'm home."

Ms. Higurashi grunted as a response. Kagome sighed and quietly went up the stairs to go into her room.

"Welcome back," Kikyo said. Kagome nodded at her. "Um, did you eat well?"

Again, Kagome nodded. Kagome walked into her room and shut the door quietly and began unpacking her things to start her homework.

Kagome envied Kikyo, but never let it show. She was jealous that she had somebody to care for her and love her for who she was. But Kagome didn't have any of that. She would never be loved by anyone.

"Why do all the men nowadays only care for someone's looks other than their personalities?" Kagome said aloud softly. "Why do we have to be pretty and cheerful to have someone to love you? Why do all the considerate men who actually look past someone's beauty and loves someone for who they are only exist in fairy tales?"

* * *

"Happy birthday, Kikyo!" A girl from Kagome's class greeted Kikyo and gave her a 

huge present as she came in the house. Their house was filled with students that Kagome didn't recognize.

"Thank you, Azumi!" Kikyo said with a cheerful smile. Today was Kikyo and Kagome's party that Kikyo had planned. Even though it was their party, Kagome didn't receive any presents other than one from Sango, who Kagome invited. Music blasted loudly in the house as Kagome sat quietly in the corner watching Sango and Miroku dance.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted loudly trying to get over to where Kagome was.

Kagome turned and waited for Shippo to reach her. "Yeah?"

"This is so boring! There's no candy for me to eat, and also, these people are so scary. There was this one boy who pushed me off my chair! Big people are mean, just like Inu yasha!" Shippo complained.

Kagome looked at him. "I see, you're right, it is boring. Want to go find Kikyo?" Shippo nodded eagerly. Kagome stood up from her seat and went to find Kikyo with Shippo.

"Kagome!" Sango called. Kagme and Shippo turned and saw Sango coming. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"Dance?" Kagome asked.

Sango frowned, "What's wrong, Kagome? You're supposed to be having fun right now. It's your birthday for heaven's sake!"

"You're birthday? Kagome! You and Kikyo have the same birthday! Wow! I never knew that! How come you never told me?" Shippo asked. "I would've bought more yummy candy for you too!"

"Oh, thanks, but it's okay. Sango, do you know where Kikyo is?" Kagome asked searching the crowd. Someone had changed the upbeat music into a slow tempo. People paired up and started dancing.

Sango shrugged. "Come on, dance!" Sango took Shippo and set him onto the floor, "Shippo, go ask someone to get you candy. I'm taking Kagome for a second."

"Sango, it's really okay, I don't want to dance." Kagome said silently.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" Sango was about to ask Kagome another question when Mirkou tapped her on the shoulder.

"Would you like to dance with me, Sango?" Mirkou said grinning.

"If you don't touch my ass again, sure. Kagome, be right back." Sango said as Mirkou pulled her away.

Kagome sighed and walked away from the crowd once again sitting in the far corner where she was sitting before. She saw Inu yasha and Kikyo dancing happily. Something made Kagome's heart sink.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Kikyo." Inu yasha said kissing her lightly on the lips. 

Kikyo giggled, "You've been saying that for the past few minutes!"

Inu yasha grinned, "I can't help it."

"I'm so lucky to have you, Inu yasha." Kikyo said softly leaning her head against his chest as they slowly moved with the music.

"And I'm lucky to have you." Inu yasha said. He looked behind and saw Kagome sitting in the corner alone watching everyone dancing. No one had asked her to dance even if it was her birthday. Actually, most of the people had forgotten it was her birthday.

"Inu yasha? What are you looking at?" Kikyo asked and turned her head to see what he was staring at. Kagome had stood up and left the room into the kitchen.

Kikyo frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. Kagome was supposed to be having a good time. She sighed; no one was going to ask her to dance. "Do you mind dancing with Kagome for a little bit?"

Inu yasha's head snapped back to Kikyo. "What?"

"Kagome's not having any fun. This is like her everyday birthday party she has every year. I mean, she's not dancing, she's not eating, and she's not talking to anyone. I feel so bad!"

"And so you're going to make me dance with her…are you sure about this?"

"Please? Who else would dance with her? You're the only one." Kikyo said.

Inu yasha sighed. "Fine, but I'm doing this for you because you're my birthday girl."

Kikyo smiled and gave him another kiss.

* * *

Kagome sat down at the counter and put her head down. This was stupid; there was nothing to do. She got up and got herself a glass of water and sat back down onto the counter. She stared at the kitchen clock: 1:30. There was another three hours of nothing to do but sitting around alone. 

A couple minutes passed as Kagome heard another slow song being played. She decided to close her eyes for a bit until someone tapped her on the shoulders.

Kagome's head slowly turned and saw Inu yasha standing there.

"Want to dance with me?"

* * *

A/N: I am SOO sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Like I said, school started and I have barely anytime to write anymore. But I'm trying! Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! Oh yeah, since fanfic wouldn't let us put up author note chapter things, I've put little notes about updates in my profile. Okay, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! 


	6. Her First Smile

**Hidden Tears**

**Summary:** Kikyo is the loveable and sophisticated twin, while Kagome is the plain and quiet one. What happens when Kagome gets close to someone unexpected... like Kikyo's boyfriend?

**A/N:** Okay…this IS an Inu/Kag story. I swear to god that I would NEVER…NEVER write an Inu/Kik story. I think the same way as all of you guys…just not as…extreme as some of you. Haha. So anyways, this is an Inu/Kag story.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Her First Smile**

"Want to dance?"

Kagome's mouth hung slightly opened as she sputtered, "W-What?"

Inu yasha shrugged, "Uh, you want to dance?" He looked into Kagome's eyes, which were full of shock and he almost regretted asking her.

"Um, I've never danced before," She said embarrassed.

Inu yasha chuckled lightly, "With your looks and everything, how can any guy not want to dance with you?"

Kagome stared at her hands not responding.

"Okay…Ignore what I just said. Come on, let's dance. Sitting here, staring at the clock is nothing compared to what's going on out there."

"I…I really don't feel like going out there."

Inu yasha smiled gently, the smile that every girl fell for, and tipped Kagome's head up so that they made eye contact. "I swear I won't step on your feet," he said, now grinning. He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen and into the large living room that was set up as a dance floor. Couples swayed to the soft melodic music that was currently playing.

Kagome felt eyes on her as Inu yasha wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She hesitated to bring her arms around his neck. When Inu yasha noticed this, he playfully rolled his eyes and laughed. Inu yasha brought her hands onto his shoulders himself and smiled.

People from her school suddenly stopped doing what they had been doing and stared at them strangely. A girl from her history class whispered to her friend, "Why is Kagome dancing with Inu yasha? Where's Kikyo?"

"Kagome? I thought that was Kikyo." Her friend whispered back. "That's odd. If Kagome can get him to dance with her…then shouldn't I be able to, too?"

Kagome frowned. Was it _that_ weird? Sure, she tried to ignore things said about her, but they didn't have to whisper that loud. She stopped and stood there.

Inu yasha looked at her with a perplexed expression, "Are you okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down. Somehow, the ground became really interesting. "Nothing," came her short reply.

Inu yasha was about to say something when Ms. Higurashi interrupted him, "Everyone, let's gather around and cut the cake!" Everyone quickly gathered around the table. Inu yasha looked at Kagome for a second and said, "Come on, it's cake time." Kagome uncertainly followed him to the big group and saw her sister grinning proudly down at the cake.

"Kagome! Come here next to me. It's your birthday too!" Kikyo said reaching out to pull Kagome through the crowd of people.

Kagome looked at the cake. The creamy red lettering said: Happy Birthday Kikyo! She scanned the huge round cake to see if her name was written anywhere, but it wasn't.

Kikyo noticed Kagome's reaction and quickly said, "The bakers probably forgot to add your name. It happens all the time, don't worry about it. Besides, everyone's just going to eat the cake up." Kagome slowly nodded not responding.

Forgot to add her name? What were the chances of that? Her mom probably never even told the bakers to add her name on the cake. She heard everyone's voices singing happy birthday to the two girls, but it was obvious they were only wishing a happy birthday to Kikyo. The song ended as girls thrust their presents into Kikyo's hands. She opened them quickly and found cosmetics, gift cards, clothes, shoes, and more. But no one had given anything to Kagome. She waited for someone to put a present into her small hands.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome," Sango said smiling cheerfully. She handed Kagome a beautifully-wrapped present.

"Thank you." Kagome slowly opened the present and inside was a collection of shampoo and different types of perfume. Sango grinned at her and walked over to Kikyo to give her a present.

Kagome sat away from everyone and held her present from Sango dearly. No one could tell, but she was the happiest girl in the room, her first real present from someone. She glanced at Kikyo's direction and saw Inu yasha handing her a bundle of beautiful red roses and a box. Inside the box was a stunning coruscating diamond bracelet. Kikyo gaped at the attractive bracelet and turned to Inu yasha to hug him. She thanked him laughing and asked him to put it on her.

The jewelry sparkled in the afternoon sunlight showing off its fascinating appearance. Kagome stared at it. How would if feel to get something like that from someone special? She shook her head and stood up to walk to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Shippo's voice surprised Kagome.

Kagome turned to the little boy and said, "I'm going to go for a walk. Why don't you go give your present to Kikyo?"

Shippo gave her a boyish grin and bounced off to give his present to Kikyo. Kagome quietly opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

"Oh, Shippo! What a lovely present!" Kikyo laughed. She patted the boy on the head and popped a candy into her mouth. Inu yasha smirked at his little cousin. A better present, huh? 

He saw Miroku walking by and quickly grabbed him. "Hey, you know where Kagome went?"

Miroku looked at him for a second, "No. Didn't see her here. I'm so ashamed of myself for forgetting to buy her something."

Inu yasha nodded distractingly, "Right. Thanks, man. Shippo! Get your tiny butt here!" Shippo turned at the sound of his name and obediently walked over to his cousin.

"What is it?" Shippo asked licking his fingers that were covered in cream.

"Did you see Kagome anywhere?"

Shippo nodded, "She said she was going out for a walk. I was going to follow her and ask her to bring me to the park, but she told me to go give my present to Kikyo."

"Okay. Thanks." He ruffled Shippo's red hair and opened the front door to look for the girl.

He finally spotted Kagome sitting on the old swing in an abandoned park, rocking back and forth thinking about something. Inu yasha quietly walked to her and handed out a tiny wrapped present. "Here, Happy Birthday."

Kagome's head shot up at the unexpected voice. She stared at the present in Inu yasha's palms. Slowly, her hand went to reach for it. She looked up at Inu yasha and quietly said, "Thank you."

She opened the lid and found a necklace. Hanging from it was a plain and simple pink ball that glowed mysteriously. It wasn't as stunning as Kikyo's bracelet, but something made the necklace seem so special.

"I didn't know what you liked, so yeah. That stone is supposed to be a magical stone from back then. It's called the Shikon no Tama or something. I don't know much about it but the owner of it said it's a really rare stone that represents your name," Inu yasha explained. (A/N: haha…okay, yeah I know that's a load of crap…but come on…haha it's a story.) "So…I hope you like it."

Kagome's eyes stayed glued to the pink jewel and did something she almost never did. She smiled up at Inu yasha, "I love it."

* * *

"Bye, everyone!" Kikyo waved as cars pulled away from her driveway. Everyone was leaving from the party as Kikyo sighed and closed the door. She leaned against the doorway and searched the living room. Where had Kagome gone? 

"Kagome?" Kikyo shouted out walking into the kitchen to see if she was there. Where was Inu yasha? She hadn't seen him gone home yet; his car was still in front of the house. So where were they? She heard the front door open and quickly went to see who came in.

Kagome walked in the house with Inu yasha just behind her. Kagome passed Kikyo giving her a quick nod and went up the stairs.

"Okay…" Kikyo said slowly as she watched Kagome disappear upstairs. "So, where were you?"

Inu yasha took off his jacket and sat down onto the couch, "The Park to give Kagome her present."

"Oh," Kikyo said thinking then she grinned and plopped down onto the couch next to Inu yasha, "What did you get her?"

"Something. It's a secret," Inu yasha said tapping her nose playfully.

Kikyo squealed and nudged him good-naturedly. "Tell me," she complained.

"Nope!"

"If you don't then I'm going to tickle you," Kikyo grinned.

Inu yasha smirked, "You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" Her eyes glint with mischief as she lunged to tickle Inu yasha.

"Kikyo, mom said to take your presents up to your—Oh! Oops, sorry, didn't mean to disturb you guys…" Kagome said turning around to go back up the stairs. She heard Inu yasha clearing his throat and Kikyo coughed embarrassed.

"Wait! Sorry you had to see that," Kikyo said uncomfortably. She sat up properly on the couch as Inu yasha did the same, "So what did mom need?"

Kagome looked down as if afraid to look at the couple. "Mom wants you to take your presents up to your room. I need to clean the living room so it will probably get dirty if you don't take it up."

"Oh! Then let me help you," Kikyo said standing up to pick up her belongings. "I'll be right back after I take these up."

Kagome nodded, grateful for her help and watched her sister gather her presents into a pile and scooped some up in her arms.

"Why don't I help Kagome instead? You can go upstairs and sort your presents out. Looks like it'll take a whole day to do that," Inu yasha said pointing to the stacks of presents Kikyo received.

Kikyo smiled, "You'd do that?" Inu yasha smiled back. "Thanks, Inu yasha."

As Inu yasha helped Kikyo carry the presents up the stairs, Kagome stayed down to pick up scraps of trash from the ground and dumped them into the trashcan. Finally, Kikyo brought the last present up to her room and Inu yasha came down to help Kagome.

"You don't have to help me, you know," Kagome said as she wiped the coffee table to get the creamy substances leftover from the cake off.

Inu yasha shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't mind."

Kagome paused for a moment, "Well, thank you."

Inu yasha shrugged again and began to clean up the empty soda cans. Kagome did the same and emptied the half drunken cans into the sink. When she walked back into the living room, she found her mom talking to Inu yasha.

"That was such a thoughtful gift, Inu yasha. It's so beautiful, I'm clearly impressed," Ms. Higurashi praised, smiling broadly.

"Thanks," Inu yasha said politely. He shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably.

Ms. Higurashi glanced up and found Kagome standing in the kitchen watching them, "What are you staring at? Hurry up and clean this place up."

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled.

"Inu yasha, why don't you go up and join Kikyo in her room?" Ms. Higurashi suggested.

"I'm helping Kagome clean up," He replied holding up a black trash bag.

Ms. Higurashi's eyebrows rose and said, "That isn't necessary, Kagome can do it. You go up and have fun."

"No it's okay. I'll help."

"Just leave it to Kagome. She does a fine job cleaning."

"I want to help. She shouldn't be doing all the work."

Ms. Higurashi pursed her lips, "Fine. Suit yourself." She turned to leave the room and left the two in the living room.

* * *

"That really is a pretty necklace," Sango commented as she and Kagome entered the school building the following morning. 

Kagome nodded, touching the precious gift. Something made her heart glow when she felt the smooth jewel in her hand. It may not have been as expensive or material looking as Kikyo's bracelet, but Kagome thought it was as special and thoughtfully picked out. She almost felt Inu yasha's presence whenever she wore it. Kagome was too embarrassed to admit it towards Sango, even if she knew she could trust her.

"So! Since in two days it's winter break, do you think you can come down by my family's cabin and hang out? I'm inviting a few people to come. What do you think?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "It depends if my mom would let me."

"I invited Kikyo and Inu yasha, don't you think she'd let you go now? I mean seriously, Kagome, that women is keeping you from enjoying your social life," Sango muttered. The two girls walked into their homeroom and sat in their assigned seats.

Kagome shrugged, "I'm sorry…I'll try to get her to let me go, but I doubt it."

Sango smiled, "I'm sure she will."

Kagome looked up as Inu yasha entered the classroom looking ruffled. He yawned and went to the back of the room to sit down. She silently smiled to herself and looked back up at the front of the classroom as the teacher came in.

Class was boring as usual and ended quickly. Kagome stood up and gathered her belongings to pack up. Walking out of the door, Sango grabbed her quickly to meet with a group of kids. "Uh, what's going on?"

Sango smiled at her and said, "Let's set a time for the trip to my cabin for winter break."

Kagome looked around the group and saw familiar faces including Inu yasha, Kikyo, and Miroku. "Okay, so let's leave a day after winter break starts and leave after Christmas. Does that sound alright?" Sango said.

People nodded yes and began a discussion on what to bring. "By the way," Sango added, "Bring warm clothes. They say it's going to snow."

* * *

"Please, can I go?" Kagome asked her mom. 

Ms. Higurashi began washing the vegetables for tonight's dinner and sighed. "Honestly, Kagome, I don't see why you need to go. I need help around the house you know."

"But I—'

"You will stay home for winter break and help me clean up the house. It hasn't sparkled in such a long time. That's my final decision," Ms. Higurashi interrupted sternly. She went back cleaning the food and ignored Kagome.

Kagome didn't push any further. If that's what her mom said, then it was really her final decision. There wasn't anything that could change her mind. Kagome frowned and quietly went up her stairs to start homework. The house looked perfectly clean to Kagome. She was ordered to clean it everyday.

Opening the door to her room, she silently walked in and plopped onto her bed. There was only two more days until winter break and Kagome couldn't go anywhere with her friends. To her surprise, someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

"Hey," Kikyo smiled gently at Kagome as she came inside the room. She slowly walked towards Kagome's bed and sat on it. "So, what do you think of Sango's little trip? You interested?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. It sounds fun."

Kikyo nodded, "Yeah, so are you going? I'm sure you'll have a great time there."

"Mom won't let me."

"What? Why not?" Kikyo asked confused. She saw Kagome shrug slightly and turned away. "Want me to go talk to her?"

Kagome shrugged again. "I don't want her to think I was complaining to you. If she says that I can't go…then I guess I won't be going. It's not a big deal."

Kikyo smiled, "You deserve to go. I'm going to go talk to her right now." She got up from the bed and walked out of the room leaving Kagome staring after her. Kagome sighed and pulled open a drawer from her desk and retrieved a newspaper article. On there was a competition for a non-fiction or fiction story, the same one they were assigned to do in language arts.

She took out a pencil and a notepad and stared at it blankly. She bit on her lips and tapped her pencil against the desk. Smiling, she began writing her story.

Downstairs, Kikyo sat on the couch waiting for her mom to finish up with whatever she was busy doing. Finally, Ms. Higurashi excused herself from her work and sat down next to Kikyo. "What is it?" She asked smiling at her daughter.

"There's this friend who invited me to go to her family's cabin for winter break and I was wondering if I could—"

"Of course, of course. Do whatever you please to do during the break. It's your free time." Ms. Higurashi said without thinking. She smoothed out her dress and began to stand up.

Kikyo grabbed her mother's arms and quickly said, "Wait. Kagome was invited also."

"And?"

"And I was wondering if she could come along with the group."

Ms. Higurashi sighed, "I've had this conversation with Kagome earlier. I won't let her go, Kikyo. There's just too much to do around the house. Please understand my decision."

"But Kagome rarely gets to go anywhere during the breaks. Besides, I'll help out with some chores before we leave for the trip. Just let Kagome go this time. I hate how Kagome is too bundled up with housework and doesn't have time with any friends." Kikyo explained. She looked up at her mom pleadingly.

Her mom closed her eyes for a moment and opened them before saying, "Alright. She can go."

Kikyo grinned at her mom and gave her a hug, "Thank you!"

"But I'm not doing this because Kagome wants to, but because you care for your sister too much and I don't want you to blame me if Kagome complains to you again. I don't see why Kagome deserves to go." Ms. Higurashi got up from the couch and exited from the living room and into the kitchen again.

Kikyo beamed, happy that she got her mom to finally gave in and let her sister go on the trip. She hurried up the stairs to get to Kagome's room so she could announce the great news.

Kagome stepped out of her room and saw Kikyo walking towards her. "You're going to Sango's cabin!"

"Really?" Kagome asked softly. Inside she was smiling with joy.

"I finally convinced her to let you go." It was never a problem for Kikyo to convince Ms. Higurashi. She always let Kikyo have it her way.

"Thank you."

* * *

Kagome hiked up the snowy mountains behind the large group and inhaled the fresh crisp air. Snow crunched under her shoes when arriving at the cabin and heard a voice shout out, "There's the cabin! I see it!" 

Everyone started running towards the cabin, excited to explore it and to claim his or her room, but Kagome stayed behind. She slowly went in the cabin and found a small room unoccupied. She started unpacking when she heard a knock on the door. "Kagome! Hurry up and come outside. We're going to go play in the snow. You can unpack later."

Kagome ignored the suggestion and continued to unpack. Who would want her to join them? Finally removing all the clothing she had, she stood up and walked out of the cabin. People where throwing snowballs at each other and building a huge wall of snow. She stood there looking at the cheerful faces around her and sighed. Slowly, she began walking back towards the cabin when a snowball hit her.

She gasped when the cold ice touched her skin. She turned around to see who hit it and saw Inu yasha grinning at her like a little boy. Kagome wiped the snow off of her jacket and shivered. She was about to ignore him when another snowball hit her. Kagome squealed and turned to Inu yasha to glare, but he threw a snowball right in her face.

Inu yasha laughed out loud and gathered more snow to make another ball. Smiling, Kagome bent down to make her own and quickly threw it at Inu yasha's direction, hitting him on the back. He yelped in surprise and picked up the snowballs he made. "You're going to get it." He began tossing the snow at Kagome missing her couple of times. She laughed gleefully then slipped clumsily down onto the white sheet of snow.

She heard Inu yasha chuckling as he came closer to her and stuffed handfuls of snow down Kagome's jacket, followed by a fistful of snow in her face.

Kagome squirmed as he tossed another heap of snow at her face. "This stuff is cold you know!" She grabbed a handful of it and threw it at Inu yasha.

The boy chuckled and plopped onto the snow in defeat. "That was fun. Sit down with me."

"My butt's going to get wet," Kagome said grinning at him. Inu yasha laughed and shrugged.

He started making snow angels on the ground and turned to Kagome, "Sure you don't want to make snow angels with me?"

"I thought you were a guy," Kagome teased. She sat down next to Inu yasha and dusted off the snow on her clothes. He grinned at her and Kagome returned the smile.

"You know," Inu yasha said slowly, "You should smile more often. You look pretty when you smile."

Kagome quickly stopped smiling and turned red in embarrassment. "T-Thank you."

Near them, a black car pulled up in the snow and heads turned to see whom the guest was. "Kagura!" Sango shouted out happily as she ran up to a girl with short black hair that was tied up. Kagome have never seen her before. She was about to turn away when a young handsome man came out of the back seat. Her gaze went to Kikyo and saw her stiffen.

"Who's that?" Inu yasha asked pointing to the two new comers.

Sango came back to the group as the two new guests followed after her. "I don't think many of you know these two people yet. This is Kagura and this is her cousin Naraku."

"Hey, guys," Kagura said smiling at the group. Naraku nodded at them instead. His eyes wandered around the people and fell onto Kikyo. Kagome didn't know what was going on between them two, but she knew that Inu yasha had caught them staring at each other. He turned to Kagome questionably and Kagome just shrugged.

"Anyways," Sango continued, "They're going to stay at the cabin with us too. They couldn't come as a group so I didn't really tell you guys about them." Everyone nodded and greeted them cheerfully. "By the way," She added, "I'm going to make lunch right now and I'll call you guys in when it's done."

"I'll help you, Sango," Kagome said walking beside her friend.

Sango shook her head and declined, "No, it's alright. You go have fun. Besides, I don't really need that much help with lunch."

Kagome nodded and watched her friend jog inside the cabin. She searched for Inu yasha and caught him staring at Kikyo and Naraku. Jealousy shot through her when she saw this. Feeling guilty, she tried shaking off the odd feeling. Inu yasha frowned and turned walked towards Kagome's direction.

"So! You like it here so far?" Inu yasha asked Kagome as he stuffed his gloved hands inside his jacket pocket.

She nodded smiling at him. "I've never had this much fun in years. I'm glad my mom let me come. It's been a long time since I've played in the snow like this. It's great."

"I'm glad you're having fun."

Kagome could tell that Inu yasha wasn't in the mood of having this conversation anymore. His mind was on Kikyo and Naraku. "Hey, uh, I'm going in the cabin to help Sango." Inu yasha nodded as Kagome excused her self. Inside the cabin, Kagome entered the small kitchen to find Sango making tiny hand sandwiches. "Sure you don't need help?"

Sango turned around and greeted Kagome, "Thanks for the offer before. If you still want to go out then you don't need to help me, but I would appreciate it."

"So what should I do?"

"Can you help me make hot chocolate for everyone? There are marshmallows in the cabinet."

Soon, everyone began pilling into the small living room as Sango and Kagome brought out lunch for them. The guys brought in wood from the nearby forest and put it into the fireplace to start a fire. Everyone cuddled closely to get warm by the fire. Kikyo and Inu yasha were bundled together in a blanket talking to each other. Kagome found an empty space in the corner near the fireplace and sat down. She giggled when she saw Sango slapping Mirkou's traveling hand. She really was glad to be away from the house.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the long update, hope you enjoyed it. 


	7. Confused

**Hidden Tears**

Summary: Kikyo is the loveable and sophisticated twin, while Kagome is the plain and quiet one. What happens when Kagome gets close to someone unexpected... like Kikyo's boyfriend?

A/N: OH MY GOD…IT'S AN UPDATE:D

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confused**

The air was chilly that morning when Kagome stepped out of the cabin. Everyone else was still asleep in bed. Kagome shivered and tightened her blue scarf around her neck. Her shoes crunched on the white snow as she arrived at a nice opened area and sighed as she knelt onto the snow feeling the cool ice. How happy she was to spend some time away from the constant chores her mom ordered her to do. Grinning, Kagome gathered a small pile of snow and formed it into a tiny ball, trying to make a snowman.

"Mind if I help?" Kagome heard a familiar male voice call out from the distant. "Hey," Inu yasha greeted her with his usual grin. He walked over to Kagome and knelt next to her.

Kagome returned the smile and responded, "Hi."

Inu yasha pointed to the small snowball, "You going to make a snowman?" Kagome nodded. "Can I help?"

"Sure." The two worked on the snowman in silence. Neither one of them knew what to talk about. But the silence wasn't uncomfortable it was rather calming. They had already rolled two balls of snow when Kagome asked, "What are you doing up so early?"

Inu yasha patted one of the giant snowballs. "I usually wake up early for a jog and I saw someone walking out of the cabin. Turned out, it was you." He rubbed his gloved hands against each other. "Let's lift this up" Together the two hoisted the snow up and put it on top of the other one, identical to the first one but bigger.

"Here's the twigs and stones I collected earlier," Kagome said gathering a couple stones to start making the snowman's face.

She saw Inu yasha take one of the twigs and started drawing something in the snow. Kagome had run out of things to say to him so she continued to complete the snowman's face. "Inu yasha?" Kagome asked turning to the hanyou. He looked up at her. "Can you pass me one of the twigs?"

"Oh…right. Here." Inu yasha handed the twig he was holding to Kagome and grabbed the other to doodle with. He watched Kagome stick the twig into the left side of the snowman. The sun was starting to rise and the birds began to chirp. "Hey, Kagome?"

Kagome turned her attention away from the snowman and looked at Inu yasha. "Yeah?"

"You know…" Inu yasha trailed off. Kagome waited patiently for him to continue. "Uh…Naraku, he…"

Kagome immediately dropped her gaze and felt her stomach squeeze. She tried to shake the odd feeling off. "What about him?"

The boy started jabbing the stick into the snow over and over again. "Who exactly is he?"

Kagome knew little about the handsome Naraku. All she knew was that Kikyo and Naraku had some kind of tragic history. Her sister had never really mentioned him to her. Softly, she answered, "I don't know much about him."

"Oh," Inu yasha stopped playing with the twig and stuck it into the snowman to complete it. "There, it's all done."

Kagome could hear the disappointment in his voice. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thank you for helping me."

Inu yasha grinned, "No problem. It was fun. Let's go back to the cabin and eat breakfast. Everyone should be up by now."

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP, PEOPLE! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED!" Sango shouted knocking on every single bedroom. She heard people mumbling in the room about something unpleasant and just shook her head smiling. Entering the kitchen, she saw Inu yasha and Kagome sitting on the counter eating their breakfast. "Good morning, Kagome. Good morning, Inu yasha." Sango went to the cupboard to find something to make.

"Good morning," Kagome said quietly. She stared at Sango who was desperately searching for food for a big group of teens to eat. "Hey, Sango?"

"Yeah?" Sango responded not turning to face Kagome as she continued to rummage around.

"Want me to cook some eggs for everyone to eat?" Kagome asked standing up from her seat.

Sango turned and lightly slapped her forehead. "Right! Eggs! Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, Kagome. Can you take out another pan and spatula?"

The two girls started to cook the eggs as the other people piled into the kitchen one by one, smelling the wonderful aroma. Kagome looked up from her cooking and saw Kikyo settle down next to Inu yasha and kissed him. She smiled, happy that she didn't have the same strange feeling from before.

Kikyo shifted in the seat and leaned against her boyfriend. She bit her lips as Naraku entered the kitchen, looking tidy as ever. Kagome had set a plate of eggs and toast in front of her, but now she wasn't in the mood to eat. She looked up and saw Naraku staring at her and he quickly turned away when Kikyo had made eye contact with him. Kikyo swallowed hard, thinking about the past and tried to force herself away from it. "Inu yasha?" Inu yasha turned to her smiling. How guilty she was feeling now. Inu yasha was such a great considerate guy! (A/N: Haha…sure he is…) "Um…Never mind."

Kagome had seen it all, the glances between her sister and Naraku. It hurt her that Kikyo had hid a huge secret from her about Naraku. Even though Kagome wasn't the type to gossip about boys, she had always loved listening about her sister's love life. Did Kikyo and Naraku have a buried romance?

"Hey, everyone?" Sango's voice shouted out. "Tonight we're going to go on a moonlight hike, so you all have to meet here in the cabin by eight-thirty." Everyone chatted excitedly being reminded of the hike they were supposed to go that evening. Kagome grinned; she loved being outside at night in the wilderness. She had to admit, it was creepy to be alone sometimes, but at least it was peaceful. She couldn't wait till nighttime.

"Kikyo," Kagome heard Inu yasha say. "Let's go outside for a bit." Kikyo had agreed and stood up, taking Inu yasha's hand. The couple walked out of sight from the kitchen, hand-in-hand. Kagome wondered, how would it feel to have a person you love hold onto your hand? It embarrassed her to be thinking about those thoughts. No one would hold her hand like that, and obviously Inu yasha wouldn't. He only thought of her as a friend.

Kagome sighed and got out of her seat, reaching the sink to wash the dishes that were in there. A classmate, Yume, From Kagome's class had handed Kagome her plate and gave her a helpful smile. Kagome only nodded back with a tense grin. She saw everyone disappear slowly, leaving only Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome! Leave the dishes for me," Sango said when she discovered Kagome rinsing dishes at the sink. "You're the guest here. You shouldn't be the one doing the dishes."

"It's alright. I'm already used to doing the dishes after everyone eats." Kagome finished the last few dishes and wiped her wet hands on the kitchen towel.

Sango looked at Kagome sheepishly. "I'm sorry. You really didn't have to do the dishes."

Kagome shrugged, "It's nothing. Anyways, it's all done."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled at Sango and walked out of the kitchen leaving Sango stunned. That was one of the first smiles she'd seen from Kagome.

Kagome entered her room, closing the door behind her quietly and sighed, sitting down on the bed. Her hand reached for the necklace Inu yasha had given her and closed her eyes. It made her so special to have such a gift from a man. It didn't matter to Kagome if Kikyo had forced him to get her it or not, it still felt unique to her.

She felt the smooth surface of the jewel and looked out the window. Snow fell from the blue sky and onto the ground making the ice look much purer. Kagome saw Kikyo and Inu yasha sitting on a rock talking about something. Kikyo had smiled and hugged him, receiving a kiss from Inu yasha. Turning away from the window, Kagome brought her legs up to her chest and hugged it tightly. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous with Kikyo. Kikyo, after all, had somebody to love her while Kagome didn't. She stood up and walked to the mirror that stood in the corner of the room and stared at her reflection. Her fingertips went to touch her mirror image and frowned. She still had bags under her eyes from the late chores her mother had ordered her to do. Her chocolate eyes hadn't sparkled like Kikyo's and her raven black hair curled a bit just past down her shoulders. If anyone asked if Kagome and Kikyo was her twin, she'd answer no. She just noticed that she didn't look one bit like her twin.

"Kagome?" Sango called from the other side of the door. Kagome looked up and went to open the door for Sango. She saw her friend standing there smiling at her.

"Hi," Kagome looked at Sango wondering why she was here.

Sango brushed her ponytail away and said, "Want to go groceries shopping with me? Since it looks like you're not doing much right now. But of course if you don't want to go with me, it's fine. It's up to you…" Sango stared at her friend hesitantly. She really wanted to talk to Kagome more, but she seemed to be only opened towards Inu yasha.

"Sure." Kagome turned to get her jacket and scarf and followed Sango out of the cabin. She slipped into her jacket and started tying her scarf around her neck. Kagome could hear Kikyo's soft giggles from behind the cabin and smiled lightly. She was happy that Kikyo had found someone caring and kind to be with her forever, but there was something in her stomach that made her uneasy.

"Let's go Kagome!" Sango called out. Kagome scurried over to Sango and arrived at the bus stop. A couple minutes later, the bus had come and the two stepped into the almost deserted car sitting somewhere in the back. "So…"

Kagome turned from the window seat, "Yeah?" Sango saw Kagome smile at her.

"How do you like it here so far?" Sango asked happy that Kagome wasn't as quiet as before.

"It's great. I'm really happy you invited me, Sango. Really…" Kagome looked ahead of the bus and thought of her mother's words when she hadn't let Kagome go to this trip.

Sango frowned; she always knew how Kagome's mother treated her. It wasn't fair towards Kagome. If it weren't for Ms. Higurashi, Kagome wouldn't have ended up like this. Everyday, Kagome always tried hard to impress her step-mom; listening to every single command she'd given her to get to her soft part. "You've changed, Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

They both stood up when the bus had reached their stop. Walking out of the bus, she said, "You didn't change in a bad way." Kagome looked at her curiously. "It's rather nice though. Ever since you started getting to know Inu yasha, something of him changed you."

"Really…" Kagome looked down to hide her blush.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything, but you really are a whole new person when you're with him. I'm intimidated actually, how Inu yasha was the only one to get you to open up more."

Kagome didn't say anything for a while and Sango started regretting from saying she had changed. "I did, didn't I?"

Surprised, Sango answered, "It's nothing bad though. I'm just really happy you're who you are now."

Kagome smiled at Sango and trotted off into the groceries. She was looking forward to tonight's hike.

* * *

"Okay! Who's missing from our group?" Miroku shouted above the other people who were chattering away. Everyone had arrived back at the cabin to begin the moonlight hike in the woods. "Okay, I guess everyone's here. Let's go to the bus stop."

Kagome followed everybody outside where the wind was blowing soundlessly. She shivered and tightened her scarf to stay warm. They all got onto the bus to get to their destination somewhere in the woods where an instructor would tell them where to go. The bus ride was quiet for Kagome. She had decided to sit alone in the back of the bus and refused Sango when she asked if she wanted to sit with her.

She watched as they got nearer to a small cabin with a young woman standing at the entrance. The bus came to a halt as everyone excitedly got up to exit. Slowly, Kagome rose and walked out the bus. She looked around and saw Kikyo and Inu yasha together and chattering among each other. Well, at least Kikyo was talking.

"Welcome, everybody," the petite young woman greeted out with a cheery voice. She rubbed her hands together and smiled at the people. "You guys all ready to go on that hike?"

Kagome grinned as everyone cheered. The instructor continued, "Alright, I'm Natsumi, your instructor for tonight. Before we go on the hike I have a few rules to explain. For this hike, I don't want anyone going alone. It's not safe for people to hike alone at night in the woods so I want you all to pair up with each other."

Automatically people started pairing up girl boy, leaving Kagome looking for a partner. She was about to go to Sango when she saw Miroku taking her away. Everyone else seemed to be paired up already, even Hojo who was Kagome's second choice for a partner. She bit her lips and looked towards Inu yasha's direction only to find his arms draped onto Kikyo's shoulders.

"Does everyone have a partner?" Natsumi asked counting the pairs. Her eyes fell onto Kagome and said, "Where's your partner?"

"I…I don't have one."

"Well that won't work." Natsumi looked around hoping to find an extra person.

Sango frowned, "That's right, there's an odd number amount of people here. How about if she joins Miroku and I?"

Kagome gave her friend a small smile, thankful that she let her into her group. The instructor continued with the rules and sent each pair one by one into the dark path. Kagome watched Kikyo and Inu yasha walk side by side towards the woods until they disappeared. Why did she feel so down?

"Go," Natsumi said pointing to the path telling them it was their time to go.

The trio went onto the narrow path in silence. Kagome fell a couple steps behind Sango and Miroku so they could be more alone. Once in a while, Sango would look back to check on Kagome then smile.

It seemed as if hours had past since the beginning of the hike. Crickets chirped in the starry night sending shivers down Kagome's back. She held onto her flashlight tighter and puckered her brow. Her mind kept going back to the conversation she had with Sango. What _did _Inu yasha have that no one else had to get her to be more opened?

* * *

"This is nice," Kikyo smiled tightening her hold on Inu yasha's arms.

"Mm…"

Kikyo looked at her boyfriend confused. "Is something wrong?"

Inu yasha shook his head, "Nah. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Stuff."

Inu yasha looked ahead of the path and heard Kikyo sigh. How come the image of Kagome's lonely face kept on bothering him? When nobody partnered up with her he felt as if he should've been the one to invite her to be with Kikyo and him.

"…so beautiful with the ribbons all tied up like that right?"

There was also that Naraku. Inu yasha could see the looks he had been giving Kikyo. It couldn't have been missed. There definitely was something weird going on between them two. It irritated him how he didn't know anything about it. He could also tell that Kikyo was avoiding Naraku for some odd reasons.

"Right, Inu yasha?"

"What?"

Kikyo pursed her lips and shook her head. "You weren't listening were you?" Inu yasha just stared at her for a minute. "Never mind. What are you really thinking about?"

He continued to look at Kikyo.

Kikyo sighed, "How come whenever I'm with you now, you always seem like you're so far away. You're always thinking about something and you get distracted so easily. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I'm just thinking about personal stuff, alright?" Inu yasha stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Like what? What are you so sidetracked about?" Kikyo frowned and tucked her long silky black hair behind her ears.

Inu yasha could see a small dim light ahead of them, a sign telling them that they were almost at the end of the hike. "Nothing. It's nothing big. I told you already."

"Right. Of course." She pressed her lips into a straight line and quickly went ahead of Inu yasha to meet up with the others who were already done with the hike.

Heaving a sigh, Inu yasha turned around and saw Sango and Miroku coming with Kagome trotting behind. Slowly, more and more people showed up at the meeting spot. Sango and Kagome were quietly talking among themselves while Kikyo had left him for one of her other friends. He went over to Kagome and Sango greeting them.

"Hi," Kagome replied.

Sango immediately stopped talking and said, "Uh, I'm going to go talk to Miroku for a bit. Talk to you later Kagome."

Inu yasha watched Sango leave with haste and turned back to Kagome. "Did you have fun?"

"It was okay."

"Yeah." He kicked the soft white snow with his shoes and let out a breath. He turned to check on Kikyo and found her gone somewhere else.

"Wasn't much of a romantic hike for you, huh?"

His attention went back to Kagome and nodded. "Kikyo's a little frustrated at me right now. It was my fault anyways. Did you see her go somewhere?"

"No." Kagome stared at Inu yasha's face for a second. He seemed troubled by something. "What's wrong?"

Inu yasha looked back at Kagome and paused. "It's nothing…" Kagome tilted her head and waited for him to confess. "Actually, it is something. It keeps troubling me…"

Kagome looked down onto the snow. She knew what was bothering him. Her heart squeezed, still confused why it hurt so much. It was only natural for Inu yasha to care about Kikyo so much. Naraku was also a puzzle to Kagome too. She knew nothing about him and wished she could help Inu yasha somehow.

"The thing is…" Inu yasha trailed off pausing.

The wind started to pick up and people began heading back inside the nearby cabin for something hot to drink.

"Why does it bother me so much to see you alone while I feel like I should be the one there for you?"

* * *

A/N: Haha…well that's something for you guys to think about. Yeah I know, yet another long update from me. I'm sorry! I really have been busy, really. You guys are probably sick of hearing that from me…but it's the truth! I'm really trying to update whenever I can.

Anyways, thanks for all the great reviews!


	8. Fallen Tears

Hidden Tears

Summary: Kikyo is the loveable and sophisticated twin, while Kagome is the plain and quiet one. What happens when Kagome gets close to someone unexpected... like Kikyo's boyfriend?

A/N: Yeah, surprised to see a chapter being updated? Same here…I felt really bad about not finishing one of my best stories. Soo…here it is!

* * *

Chapter 8: Fallen Tears 

"Why does it bother me so much to see you alone, while I feel like I should be the one there for you?"

Kagome stared at Inu yasha in surprise. Quickly looking down she stammered, " I-I…didn't know you felt that way." Hearing those words come out of someone that she had admired very dearly seemed to lift a huge weight off of her chest. Her heart pounded as Inu yasha's words kept running through her head.

She heard Inu yasha chuckle as he started kicking the snow. "Yeah, it's weird. Honestly, I never knew that I could have such a strong feeling for someone I just recently met. I mean…I know that you don't need anyone to protect you, but at the same time I can't help thinking about you every so often."

"Think about me? Um, meaning…?"

"Don't get me wrong," Inu yasha grinned a bit. " I feel like you're a sister to me. Ever since Kikyo told me about you, I guess I've just formed this little bond with you. You know, I can talk to you about my problems so easily. You seem to listen to me so well. Especially since that Naraku showed up."

Kagome nervously laughed, "Oh, yeah. A sister. I…I feel the same way. Kikyo's a good sister and I want her to have the best. You guys go well together." A sister. That stung her. Why did she feel so terrible when he told her that he only thought of her as a sister? A friend seemed much better to her. Kagome bit her lip; a friend could become something more in the future.

What was she saying? Kagome shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and frowned.

"Hey, you okay?" Inu yasha asked worried. He saw Kagome nod and sighed.

Kikyo stepped outside and called out for her sister. " Kagome! Let's go, the bus is ready for us to go back" Their group of friends gathered around the bus and quickly got in to soak up the warmth of the bus.

Inu yasha scratched his head and laughed, " I guess she's still upset with me."

* * *

Kikyo shut the door behind her as she took off her coat. She made her way to the dresser and sighed. Combing her long hair through, she stared at her reflection ahead of her and saw Inu yasha enter.

"Hey."

Kikyo nodded towards him. She got up and made her way into the bathroom to change into her sleepwear. Inu yasha frowned and sat on the bed. "Kikyo please stop ignoring me."

He waited for her to response but received nothing. "Kikyo!" He was getting impatient now. From the bedroom, he heard the water starting. "Stop being like that. Talk to me, please? Kikyo!"

The water stopped running and Kikyo poked her head out of the bathroom. " What do you want?"

"Can't we just talk? I know you're mad at me, I apologize for ignoring you today." Inu yasha rose from the bed and walked towards her.

Kikyo stepped out of the bathroom and said, "Okay, is that all you want to say? If that's it, I'd like it if you'd leave so I could go take a shower."

"Why are you still ignoring me? I apologized, didn't I? I'm sorry for everything I did wrong. Sometimes I have other things to think about, alright?" His voice was starting to rise uncontrollably. "If there's something else that I did wrong, please, let me know. I hate how you won't forgive me for spacing out a little!"

"A little?" Kikyo scoffed. "How can you say that? Every now and then you ignore me. I ask you what's going on, and you don't tell me! Why? I have no idea. I'd really like to know. Every time I try to tell you something important, you end up not hearing a word I say. It's getting a bit old, Inu yasha. I feel that you don't want to be with me after all. You seem to be with Kagome all the time now."

From outside of the hallway, Kagome walked past the slightly opened door and heard Kikyo and Inu yasha argue. She heard her name being mentioned and stopped.

"Now you're getting mad at me for being with Kagome? I'm just doing what you want me to do. You told me to get to know her better and help her become more confident in herself. Apparently what I'm doing isn't right. Are you saying that?" Inu yasha shook his head and continued. " I wouldn't have ever become friends with your sister, let alone talk to her much, if you hadn't told me to do it. Everything I'm doing is to help you. How can you not understand that?"

Getting equally irritated Kikyo glared, " Yes, I told you to become friends with her and help her out. But it seems to me you're becoming something more than that! To me, it looks like you talk to her more often than me. I'm your girlfriend, Inu yasha! I'm supposed to be the one there for you. I'm supposed to be the one who's willing to listen to you and help you out! Why's that I haven't had one serious conversation concerning you in a while?" Tears of frustration started forming in her eyes as she wiped them away quickly. " I feel like you're starting to have these feelings for Kagome. I'm just…"

Inu yasha sighed and cupped his hands around Kikyo's cheeks. Using the pads of his thumb, he wiped away the tears running down her face. "She doesn't mean anything to me, Kikyo. Truthfully, I just want to help her. I feel really bad for her and I know you hate seeing her being lonely. I want you to be happy so I want to help you out in any way possible."

"I'm sorry…I just feel like we don't talk often anymore. I can't believe I'd think that you'd have feelings for her."

"Kagome will never be anything like that to me. What we have is more like a brother-sister thing. I would never do anything like that to you. Trust me when I'm saying this to you, nothing will ever happen like that. I can't imagine being with someone else other than you. I love you, okay?"

Kagome leaned against the wall and sat on the floor slowly. How could he say something like that after telling her how he felt that very day? Everything he did was all a lie. Tears streamed down her cheeks. He felt bad for her. Everyone felt bad for her. She stared into the crack of the bedroom and saw the two embrace into each other's arms. Why did it hurt so much? How could his words hurt so much?

She stood up and quietly walked into her bedroom. The tears wouldn't stop flowing as she then again sank down into the floor sobbing quietly. She felt cheated. For once, she had thought that somebody was willing to be there for her as a friend. How could someone lie about that? Kagome heard footsteps outside of her room as she hastily dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"Kagome?" It was Inu yasha. He was the last person she wanted to hear from.

Kagome swallowed hard and sniffled. She heard him knock. "Kagome? Are you asleep? We're watching a movie in the living room. If you want to watch, come out."

Listening to his footsteps disappear, Kagome climbed into her bed and snuggled up. She wanted to forget everything. She wanted to erase what she had overheard. She just wanted everything to all go away.

* * *

Naraku quietly walked into the kitchen to see Kagome at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Kagome replied giving him a small polite smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you. How about you?"

Kagome bit her lips remembering what had happened last night and grinned, "It was fabulous."

The two ate their breakfast in uncomfortable silence. Kagome kept looking up to see Naraku picking his food and wondered what he was thinking about.

"Kagome, right?" Naraku asked breaking the silence.

Kagome looked up. "Yes?"

"How's Kikyo lately?" Naraku looked up to her and coughed. "I'm just curious. Is she doing well with her boyfriend?"

"I guess so. You could say that they're in love." Kagome rose from her seat. "Well, I'm going to go out for a bit. Do you need anything?"

"Ah, no. It's quite all right. You go on ahead."

Kagome excused herself quietly and wandered outside into the snow. She thought of last night and sighed. Picking up a nearby twig from the ground, she started making her way away from the cabin, tracing a line into the snow. She felt so betrayed. Her hands reached up to the necklace that Inu yasha had given her for her birthday. It felt fake. He had given it to her by the demand of her sister. She felt so stupid accepting such a gift.

"I guess you're up early again?"

Kagome winced at the voice. It was Inu yasha. She had forgotten about his morning jogs. She turned to face him and gave him a quick grin. "Yeah."

"You missed a good movie yesterday. Everyone was there except for you."

"Oh. I guess I was just sleepy. I felt tired." Kagome started to dig a whole into the snow. She looked down and tried not to make eye contact with Inu yasha. Trying hard to hide the pain, she said, " I'm going to head on inside and get breakfast ready for everyone. I'll see you."

Inu yasha stared at Kagome, who was slowly making her way back. "Kagome!"

Kagome stopped and turned around. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No, it's just…you seem down. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. Everything's great. By the way, how are things with you and Kikyo?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inu yasha squinted and replied, "Great. We're okay now. We just had to talk to each other. Are you sure you're okay? It seems to me that something's bothering you. You know you can tell me right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Sango tapped on Kagome's bedroom door. "Kagome? It's time to leave. We need to get back on time…Kagome?" 

Kagome opened the door slowly and took her belongings with her. "Hi, sorry, I was trying to go over the things I brought. Um, let's go." They both made their way outside, climbing into the bus to take their seats. Sango had decided to sit next to Kagome while Miroku sat alone.

"You're not sitting with Miroku?" Kagome asked surprised.

Sango shook her head. "No. I wanted to talk to you. Plus, I thought, best friends come before boyfriends, right?"

Kagome laughed, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Inu yasha."

She froze. "What about him?"

"Yesterday night," Sango paused and looked at Kagome. "Yesterday, I couldn't help but overhear a certain argument that happened between Kikyo and Inu yasha. I saw you there…and I know that you're not alright."

"You saw? You heard?" Kagome asked, embarrassed to know someone had caught her eavesdropping.

"Well, I was in my room and my room's right next to Kikyo's. The walls aren't that thick either." Sango shifted in her seat and took out her water bottle from her pack. " I just want you to know that you shouldn't listen to whatever Inu yasha told Kikyo. They were having an argument and many people say stuff that they don't mean."

Kagome sighed. "Sango, when people say such things as what he had said, they mean it. It's not like it really matters. I'm used to having people think I'm some kind of burden. It doesn't matter anymore. What he said is what he thinks. I can't do anything about it."

"Kagome…"

Kagome continued and smiled. " It's all right. Let's not talk about it anymore."

"I won't. But I want you to know that you should never hide your feelings. You'll just hurt even more."

* * *

Ms. Higurashi welcomed the girls back from their trip and helped Kikyo take her belongings up the stairs. Kagome had struggled with her things and managed to get everything into her room succeeding without tripping.

"Did you have a good time, dear?" Ms. Higurashi asked Kikyo as she brought out some sweets for her. Kagome sat on the couch across from Kikyo.

"It was great I'm so glad that I went. Ask Kagome about the night hike. It was just beautiful," Kikyo smiled at her mom. She offered the sweets given to her for Kagome, but Kagome had declined.

Ms. Higurashi's eyebrows rose as she said, "So how was it, Kagome?"

"It's like what Kikyo had said. It was nice and peaceful. I'd like to go back there again sometime." Kagome looked down on her lap wanting to go up to her room. But it would've been rude if she excused herself at the moment.

"Well, you won't be able to go back. The house has been a mess ever since you've left. I'm telling you, we really need you home to do the house chores. Now go up to your room, I'd like to speak to Kikyo now."

Kagome quickly stood up and went up the stairs into her room. She sighed and decided to unpack her clothes. Kagome was disappointed that she was back in the house once again. She was back to her normal life where she had to work every day. Everything seemed so easy going when she was apart from her mom. She hoped an opportunity like the cabin would soon come up again.

Kagome's attention went to the window when she heard someone knocking on it. Inu yasha stood on the very tree where he was that last time. He made arm motions, indicating her to open the window and let him in. Having no choice, Kagome unlocked the window and slid it open for him to come in.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked surprised that he'd come visit her.

"Well, I came by to visit Kikyo and I saw her talking with your mom. I thought that maybe I shouldn't interrupt. They seemed to be talking about something important. I decided to come see you. So what are you up to?" Inu yasha asked as he leaned against the desk.

"Nothing really. Unpacking." She had no intention on having a conversation between Inu yasha and herself. Hoping he'd get the point to leave her alone, she put all her attention on unpacking.

Inu yasha nodded. He then looked up at Kagome curiously. "Are you sure you're not mad or anything? Because you seem really distracted that I'm here. Did I do something to make you mad?"

Kagome quickly shook her head in denial. "No, nothing. I'm really okay. Just…thinking about stuff, I guess."

"Want to tell me?"

Kagome smiled. She shrugged her shoulders. "No. I don't think there's anything to tell."

"Really? I know something's wrong. Just tell me, I'll help you out. It's not your mom again, is it?" Inu yasha asked.

"No. My mom and I are fine. It's really nothing. I don't want to burden you and start making you feel sorry for me…" Kagome trailed off realizing she had added a little extra that she wasn't supposed to mention.

Inu yasha stared at her. "What do you mean by feeling sorry for you? Where did you get that?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing. I don't know what I'm talking about."

"You think I feel sorry for you? Haven't we gone through this before?"

"Of course. I was just…" Kagome bit her lip and tried avoiding Inu yasha's gaze.

Inu yasha scoffed, "You think I feel sorry for you? How could you think that way when I told you about how much I care about you at the cabin?"

Kagome swallowed and scrunched her eyebrows together. He was lying to her. She heard from his very own mouth that he had felt sorry. "How can you lie like that?"

"What?"

"You're lying to me!" Kagome exclaimed. "I know you're lying. Please stop it."

Inu yasha looked at Kagome in surprise. "You think I'm lying to you? What makes you think that way? What could you possibly know that points out I'm lying?"

Kagome pushed her clothes away from her and faced Inu yasha. Licking her lips nervously, she grimly said, "I heard your argument with Kikyo that night at the cabin. I know I shouldn't have heard anything, but you know what? It's a good thing I did. I won't have to look like a fool in front of you anymore, not knowing that you pity me! Why couldn't you just tell me the truth instead of lying about everything to my face?"

"Oh, this is new, an argument from you. First of all, why couldn't you just come talk to me about this before you jumped to conclusions?" Inu yasha asked arms crossed.

"Are you telling me that everything I heard was a lie?"

"I'm sorry you had to overhear me say something like that, alright? But I didn't mean it. I love Kikyo a lot and sometimes she just believes in whatever she wants. She started to think that I had feelings for you. If I don't make it absolutely clear that I have no feelings for you, what so ever, she'd think that something's going on between us," Inu yasha tried explaining. "Why does it even matter if told her something like that?"

Kagome sighed. "You told her the only reason you talk to me is because everything you're doing is for her. You're saying that you don't actually care about me in a friendly matter. That's what bothers me, Inu yasha. I could care less if you have no feelings for me! I know you don't like me that way. You made it clear to me that I was nothing more than a friend or sister…whatever you said." It hurt to say it out. Knowing Inu yasha could never care for her the way he did for Kikyo. She felt horrible.

"Honestly, Kagome," Inu yasha started. "It's true I would've never really talked to you much if it weren't for Kikyo."

Kagome forced a smile and shrugged. "I-I know."

"The thing is I'm glad Kikyo made me do it. You're like a friend to me, like Miroku and Sango are. I don't pity you! Maybe in the beginning I did, but towards the end I didn't."

Kagome listened to Inu yasha in silence. She rose from her bed slowly and nodded. "I'm sorry for getting upset about it. I guess it's really nothing. Thanks for making it clear for me." She looked up at him and gave him a small reassuring smile and left the room.

* * *

A/N: Aren't you guys proud of me? I updated. Yeah, so I said that I stopped writing…I lied. Kind of. I thought that since it was summer break, I have a lot of free time. It doesn't hurt to write again, I guess. I'm sorry that this chapter might have not been good, but I tried. It was a shame to not finish a story that started out good for me. SO! YOU GUYS BETTER THANK ME FOR UPDATING! Haha :D I hope I didn't lose all my readers. Oh, and just warning everyone, my next updated will probably be in a very, very long time. It took me this long to willingly write this chapter. 


End file.
